


Ушёл на приключение, вернусь не скоро

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: «Думаю, мне больше нравится наблюдать за приключениями со стороны, а не участвовать в них самому» (с) Кенма
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Tendou Satori
Kudos: 9





	Ушёл на приключение, вернусь не скоро

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось, как подарок на Тайного Санту на diary.ru для [Time Lord]

– …Таким образом, в сердцевине этого простенького с виду серебряного медальона, окружённый розмарином и солью, томится старый-старый злобный-злобный пылающий ифрит!

Длинные узловатые пальцы картинно порхали над стойкой, цветные камни в разномастных перстнях мигали, словно болотные огоньки, а болтающиеся на костлявых запястьях многочисленные браслеты звенели в такт прыгающему голосу. Широким жестом фокусника, «Демонически Великолепный» (как он сам любил себя называть) Тендо Сатори позволил серебристой цепочке медальона ссыпаться в подставленную ладонь Кенмы.  
Кенма чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Как и всегда, когда его лавку навещал Демонически Великолепный.

– Очень интересно, – промямлил Кенма, опуская глаза к медальону. 

«Простенький» ещё мягко сказано.  
Совсем зелёные ученики кузнеца уже через пару недель работы выплавляли такие штуки из старых серебряных монет.  
Пошевелив большим пальцем скрученную цепочку, Кенма тихо вздохнул.

– Но мало похоже на правду. 

Бледное лицо Демонически Великолепного растянулось в жуткой гримасе. Не то ужаса, не то – восторга.  
Кенма утомлялся, даже просто глядя на него, поэтому продолжил ковырять пальцем медальон. То, что поначалу казалось узором, на деле было вмятинами и царапинами. Старое серебро потемнело, став почти чёрным.  
Ничего примечательного и интересного. 

Лишь бы только не смотреть на кривляющегося Тендо, Кенма пододвинул ближе свечу и взялся за лупу. 

– Такой милый, и такой бессердечный! – взорвался театральным возмущением Демонически Великолепный.  
Бесцеремонно подтащив табурет, плюхнулся на него и устроил свои острые локти на стойке – он, вообще-то, не хило так загораживал Кенму и его прилавок от остальных посетителей.  
Кенма молчал, только потому что с Демонически Великолепным лучше вообще не вступать в беседы, а то потом не отвяжешься. Ну и потому что других посетителей пока не наблюдалось.

– А ведь я, зная твою слабость к древним и таинственным штуковинам, вёз этот жгучий гостинец из такой дали! Столько легенд про него услышал (но моя-то, конечно, лучше всех, профессиональная адаптация, ты же понимаешь!), так рисковал, с трудом выбрался из зыбучих песков, и вот, что я слышу в твоём голосе? Сомнение! Привёз бы я тебе пустышку? Разве я похож на обманщика?

– Ага, – рассеянно отвечал Кенма, осматривая каждый миллиметр своего гостинца. Тендо так резко откинулся назад, заходясь диким смехом, что просто чудом не грохнулся на спину. – Но я не коллекционер. Я просто люблю разгадывать интересные вещи. 

– И слушать интересные истории, – покивал Демонически Великолепный. Браслеты звенели, предавая его словам песенный мотив. 

– Да, – снова согласился Кенма, сдаваясь и откладывая лупу. Никакого толку в рассматривании медальона не было. – Но я люблю настоящие истории от тех, кто действительно побывал в приключениях.

– Мои истории настолько настоящие, что способны переносить своего слушателя на место действия! Я может и бард, но и приключения мне не чужды. Настоящие легендарные баллады можно сложить, только коснувшись темы напрямую. 

– Не обижайся, Тендо-сан, но у всех бардов профессиональная предрасположенность к приукрашиванию действительности. А твои баллады настолько красочны, что совсем не оставляют шанса для моей фантазии.

– Хммм, – замычал Тендо, расшатывая под собой несчастный табурет. Кенма с укоризной поднял на него глаза, и Демонически Великолепный расплылся в широкой ухмылке, устроившись щекой в сгибе своего локтя. – Я приму твой ответ в качестве завуалированного комплимента!

Кенма пожал плечами.  
Что тут такого? Всем известно, что Тендо Сатори действительно выдающийся и единственный в своём роде бард. Где он только не был, с кем он только не пил вина, кого он только не разбалтывал на разные авантюры. Кто-то его ненавидел (многие, как думалось Кенме), кто-то обожал и являлся его преданным поклонником. Он значился в любимчиках у крайне влиятельных особ, крутился в высших слоях общества, и, кажется, имел неплохую цену за свою голову.  
Чем такого неординарного человека мог заинтересовать кто-то вроде Кенмы, так и оставалось загадкой.  
В действиях Тендо вообще редко просматривалась логика, и этим он всегда вызывал волну мурашек и лёгкую тревогу.

Обрисовав пальцем в воздухе витиеватую петлю, Демонически Великолепный ткнул его в столешницу, жёстко указывая на медальон. Браслеты издали визгливый звон. 

– Значит, – тягучий голос Тендо резонировал с тихим остаточным гудением браслетов, создавая интригующую паузу. Кенма сморщился и снова отвёл взгляд. Пафос раздражал, он никогда не любил театры: – твой вердикт: медальон – пустышка? 

– Я не эксперт-оценщик, – напомнил Кенма. – Возможно, там действительно есть ифрит. Но даже если так, единственное, что с ним можно сделать: продать или же разбить, выпустив ифрита. Всё это… неинтересно. 

– Ах, ты ж, такой честный котёночек, – печально вздохнул Тендо, потягиваясь. – В следующий раз найду для тебя штуковину поинтереснее.  
– Не надо.  
– Люблю делать так, чтобы тебе было интересно! Не нальёшь мне стаканчик голубенькой? Вот, спасибо!

Одним махом Тендо опрокинул в себя половину стакана зелья и просиял. Буквально.  
Кенма только молча поджал губы, наблюдая.  
Демонически Великолепный выпил уже третий по счёту стакан, и скопившейся в нём магии было столько, что она пульсировала и искрилась вокруг, точно он и в самом деле имел демоническое происхождение. Пить столько зелья… иногда Кенма всерьёз размышлял, а точно ли Тендо Сатори – человек, ведь всё, что он, да и другие, знал о Тендо Сатори, рассказывал сам Тендо Сатори.

– Твои желейки самые лучшие! – простонал от удовольствия Тендо, облизываясь. – Ни у одного алхимика таких студёнистых зелий не встречал. Ты – тот ещё экземпляр!

– Я не экземпляр, – зачем-то заспорил Кенма, о чём тут же пожалел.

– Ещё какой! Меня всегда поражало, что с твоими знаниями и тягой к приключениям в затерянных гробницах, ты – сидишь под прилавком этой каморки и довольствуешься одними рассказами! Почему сам не уходишь в странствования? 

– Я тут работаю, за эти прилавком, – тихо заговорил Кенма, отвернувшись к канистрам со своими зельями. 

Красное поправит здоровье, синее добавит магической мощи. Ассортимент невелик, но для странников, часто проезжающих через этот городишко, самое то. 

Сама по себе алхимия не слишком привлекала Кенму. Слишком вонючая и выматывающая. И уж точно его не привлекала шумная торговля и болтливая учтивость трактирщика.  
Но за своим небольшим прилавком Кенме удавалось кое-как соединить все эти неинтересные вещи во что-то вполне устраивающее его.  
Здесь он был барменом всего лишь двух зелий, на которые, точно пчёлы на мёд, слетались утомлённый дорогой путешественники. Ну и иногда не только они…

В глубине синевы магической канистры искажённо отразилась физиономия Демонически Великолепного.

– Но ты любишь приключения!  
– И людей, которые ко мне приходят, – поправив краник синей канистры, Кенма стёр разводы от капель, и улыбнулся, вспоминая своих гостей. – Эти люди сами, как приключение. Мне нравится их слушать, нравится им помогать и нравится ждать их возвращения, чтобы они могли выпить моего зелья и дать мне что-то интересного. Не все созданы для приключений. Думаю, мне больше нравится наблюдать за приключениями со стороны, а не участвовать в них самому.

– Ммм, – многозначительно провыл Тендо, расправляясь с порцией зелья и с интересом рассматривая пустой стакан. – Кстати об этом, что-то не видно твоего дружка. Тот, который чёрный, а не рыжий. В трактире мне насплетничали, что его уже давно не видать. Куда дел?

– Куро, – сказал Кенма, невольно бросив взгляд на дверь лавки. На входе никого не было. – Должен вернуться... Вот-вот. Из приключения.  
– Откуда ж ещё, – скривился Тендо. 

Кенма фыркнул, пряча улыбку.  
Ну да, всё верно.  
Куроо и приключения. Для Кенмы они уже давно стали практически равнозначными. 

Почти неделю назад, Куроо отправился покорять древний храм-башню, ушедший глубоко под землю. Легенды о нём давно будоражили сознание и Куроо, и Кенмы.  
Несколько лет Куроо по крохам собирал любые упоминания о храме: перерисовывал фрески со стен других затерянных храмов, собирал механизмы того периода и каким-то немыслимым образом добывал жутко редкие фолианты. Всё это складывалось под прилавком Кенмы, который ночи напролёт проводил над ними, изучая и расшифровывая.  
И, в конце концов, им удалось собрать достаточно сведений, чтобы найти подземную башню и разгадать головоломку на входе! Их первый поход в место настолько загадочное и ещё никем – абсолютно никем! – не исследованное.

Кенма всегда с нетерпением ждал возвращения Куроо, но последние пару дней провёл, точно на иголках.  
Сколько же всего интересного и невероятного Куроо принесёт ему оттуда!

– Интересно, понравится ли мой ифрит Куроо-тяну?..

Кенма не успел даже плечами пожать: дверь в лавку с грохотом отворилась, заставив дрогнуть посуду, стекла в окнах и всех присутствующих. Ветер засквозил по комнате, потушив свечу и тревожно зазвенев в украшениях Тендо. И когда Кенма убрал растрепавшиеся волосы с глаз, на пороге он увидел… не Куроо. 

– Кенма-сан! – воскликнул мальчишка, один из тех, что всегда кружили вокруг лавки Кенмы и восторженно облепляли Куроо. – Беда!

**** 

Отряд Куроо вернулся, а сам Куроо – нет.

Кенма хмурился, глядя себе под ноги, стараясь сосредоточиться и не упустить ничего из рассказа отряда.  
Выходило с трудом. Уши заложило, и звуки двоились, словно издеваясь над ним, сбивая.

Такого ещё никогда не случалось, чтобы Куроо не возвращался.  
Он мог не найти нужную пещеру, мог упереться в непроходимый тупик, проиграть другим исследователям, но возвращался. Всегда. 

Сердце быстро-быстро застучало, и Кенма понял, что ещё немного и он совсем потеряет связь с реальностью. А нужно было слушать. Внимательно. Ну же.

– Вскрыл он, значит, плиту, и полез в проход. А там ещё один уровень башни этой, секретный. Темно, значит, как в жопе глубинного монстра! Куда уж ниже, в Преисподнюю только! Вокруг и так бесовщина творится, мороз что могильный! Всё вмиг сделалось, значит, багряным, и кто-то воет. Куда ещё-то лезть? Но он, значит, самый умный: спустился, зажёг для нас огонь, и тут началось! – бурно жестикулировал лидер наёмников, заливая в себя пива. – Как из ниоткуда возник демон, да такой, что ни одно оружие его, значит, не задевало! И плита «жбах» и закрылась! Мы её, значит, обратно тянем, вскрывать пытаемся, делаем то же, что и он, а там, значит, двойная ловушка была, у головоломки этой! Может он бы и открыл её, но он-то внутри, а мы… ну, чего мы? Мы не учёные, мы наёмники, наше дело – битва. 

– Вы, наверное, демону тому рога-то поотшибали, ага? – участливо проворковал Тендо, увязавшийся за Кенмой, как будто его это всё тоже волновало. Любопытство бардов – их визитная карточка.

Кенма был настолько шокирован новостями, что даже не раздражался от его присутствия. Все его мысли занимало другое, а не то, насколько по-дурацки звенят браслеты Демонически Великолепного.

От слов Тендо наёмник насупился и какое-то время молча глотал своё пиво. 

– Я во многих битвах бывал, много кого рубить приходилось, и монстров, и магов, и мертвичину всякую. Но демона так просто не возьмешь. Не тебе, горластый, насмехаться надо мной. Ты там не был. А если бы был – первым бы умотал, под звуки лютни.  
– О, для побегов у меня есть дудочка, – подмигнул ему Тендо, и Кенма раздосадовано вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

Все эти разговоры… к чему они? Зачем эти препирательства? Когда Куроо там…

– Мы ушли, потому что поход был провален, – поставил жёсткую точку наёмник. – Нас наняли сопровождать, а не умирать ради очередного искателя быстрой смерти. Нет заказчика, нет, значит, и контракта. 

В образовавшейся тишине, Кенма, не открывая глаз, задал своей первый вопрос:

– Как давно это произошло?  
– Значит… к ночи минуют вторые сутки.  
– Когда Куро спустился вниз, у него же была при себе вода? И провизия?

Наёмник отозвался хмурым «угу» и шумно глотнул пива.  
Кенма тихо выдохнул и, разжав крепко стиснутые кулаки, медленно потёр вспотевшие ладони о штаны.  
Хорошо. Это было очень хорошо.

Тендо рядом картинно закрыл рот обильно украшенной перстнями рукой, словно умудрился прочитать его мысли и то, что он собирался сказать.

– Я хотел бы нанять вас в новый поход, – заговорил Кенма, стараясь звучать увереннее. Его взгляд блуждал от остроносых сапог Демонически Великолепного до тяжёлых подбитых мехом ботинок наёмника. – Туда же. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно. Мы вернёмся в подземный храм, и…

– Да никогда в жизни, – грубо оборвал его наёмник. Кенма закусил губу. 

– Я заплачу. Много. Сколько попросите. 

– Ты оглох? Мы, наёмники, можем выбирать, значит, за какие задания браться, а за какие – нет. И туда ни я, ни мои люди больше не вернёмся, мы, значит, и так потеряли товарища. Это проклятое место переполнено ловушками, глубинными монстрами, а плиту охраняет жуткая демоническая тварь. Да и какой в этом смысл? Ты слышал, что я рассказывал только что? Эту плиту не открыть просто так. Твоему другу крышка. 

– Плиту я беру на себя. Но мне нужна помощь во всём остальном. Пожалуйста. А демон… если только вы расскажете больше, я что-нибудь…

– Нет, – наёмник грохнул пустой кружкой об стол и встал, возвысившись над сидячим Кенмой. Смерив его презрительным взглядом, продолжил: – Не сдюжишь ты с демоном. Ты даже против одного глубинного монстра не выстоишь. Если так хочется помереть, вперёд. Но вряд ли кто в здравом уме отправится с тобой даже за горы золота. Не лезь не в своё дело, домашний умник.

И насмешливо хмыкнув, широким шагом покинул трактир. За ним, эхом подхватив смех, двинулись его товарищи. Зеваки, собравшиеся вокруг, потоптались ещё какое-то время и тоже стали расходиться. 

Кенма не двигался с места ещё очень долго.  
Абсолютно раздавленный. И злой. 

Настолько злой, что готов был броситься вслед наёмнику и выкрикнуть ему в спину что-нибудь вызывающее. Напомнить, как все они в обычное время любят громко хвастаться своими героическими походами, бравыми подвигами, смертельными битвами, и спросить: «Значит, всё это было ложью?».  
Злость вскипала в нём удушливой волной, переполняла, давила на глаза раскалённой влагой и заставляла до боли сжимать кулаки.  
Как ему быть? Где найти отряд? Он не мог терять время!  
Ведь Куро всё ещё мог бороться и ждать помощь, совсем один…

– Послушайте, люди, рассказ мой о том,  
Как отважный котёнок покинул свой дом!  
В путь опасный за другом пошёл он один…  
Ну а с ним, ваш любимый – бард-бедуин!

Кенма сглотнул тяжёлый ком злости и отчаяния, сдавливающий горло.

Звуки лютни всё стонали над ухом, воодушевлённое мычание Тендо вплеталось в эти звуки, и Кенма, кое-как взяв под контроль дыхание, смог усмирить непрошенные слёзы. Выдохнув, он медленно разжал пальцы, глядя на яркие следы ногтей в ладонях.  
Сейчас не время для паники и бесполезной злости.

– Ты, – Кенма говорил сипло, тихо, но голос не дрожал. Руки у него тоже больше не дрожали. – Ты правда пойдёшь со мной, Тендо-сан?

– Ну, разве я могу пропустить такое веселье! – ослепительно улыбнулся ему в ответ Демонически Великолепный.

**** 

Тендо говорил, сидя на ящиках и болтая ногами: «Ты, наконец-то, рискнул отправиться в поход, да ещё такой, от которого отказываются вооружённые до зубов громилы! Это – просто мечта!»  
Тендо говорил, мечтательно жмуря глаза в потолок: «Ох, это будет самая восхитительная баллада! Я обожаю троп «девы в беде»! Я уже чувствую, как вдохновение обволакивает меня своими жаркими объятиями»  
Тендо говорил, обхватив себя руками и коварно усмехаясь: «Наконец-то, я смогу продемонстрировать тебе насколько я честный и невероятный путешественник!»

Тендо всё говорил и говорил, пока Кенма кружил у прилавка, собирая вещи в дорогу.  
Ему, в общем-то, были безразличны причины, по которым Тендо решил идти с ним. Вдохновения ради или из праздного любопытства.  
Обычно пустая болтовня быстро утомляла, но сейчас Кенма покачивался на волнах музыкального голоса Демонически Великолепного, и кажется только это не давало ему уйти камнем на дно своих тёмных мыслей.  
Не время думать о плохом.  
Случись беда с ним, Куроо бы уже собрал армию по его спасению.

«Что ж», – подумал Кенма, рассеянно рассматривая лезвие любимого кинжала: – «Я нашёл только менестреля сомнительной моральности. Но Куро знал, с кем водит дружбу»

– Думаешь заколоть ножичком демона в гробнице? – проехидничал над самым ухом Тендо. Когда только успел подобраться так близко?

– Лезвие из серебра, – ворчливо заметил Кенма, спрятав кинжал в ножны и закрепив их на поясе.  
Непривычно. Не его это. 

– Не то, чтобы я критиковал, но всего этого вполне можно было избежать, если бы у Куроо-тяна был свой собственный отряд. Ну, знаешь, – Тендо замахал руками, обрисовывая какие-то странные круги в воздухе: – не неотёсанные наёмники, готовые взяться за что угодно, лишь бы платили, а соратники. Такие же романтические натуры, которым не сидится на месте. Настоящая команда, преданная делу и друг другу. Товарищи. Ты улавливаешь мою мысль?

– Да, – сухо кивнул Кенма, опустив голову и закусив губу. 

Своей команды у Куроо не было. Только неуёмное желание следовать за манящей звездой путешественника, ведущей по тропе приключений. Да неиссякаемый запас энтузиазма.

Единственный в городе, кто всегда разделял романтические взгляды Куроо, был он, Кенма. Пока остальные дети разбивали лбы друг друга деревянными мечами, играя в рыцарей и паладинов, они – изучали попадающиеся им в руки артефакты, составляли карты и исследовали местные овраги и болота.  
Чем старше они становились, тем сложнее и древнее задачки приходилось решать, и тем опаснее и интереснее становились приключения.  
Они всё делали вместе, пока не наступало время отправляться в дорогу. Так уж у них повелось. И теперь…

Будь Кенма там, он бы не ушёл из подземного храма без Куроо.  
Он открыл бы чёртову ловушку, чего бы ему это не стоило. 

Затянувшееся молчание прервал очередной лязг браслетов:

– Хм-м, кстати! Ты был так уверен, когда пытался нанять тех здоровяков. Да и время сейчас не на нашей стороне… Я так понимаю, у тебя есть план, что делать дальше, а, а? Поделишься со своим напарником?

«Напарник» нацелил на свою широко улыбающуюся физиономию обе руки, как будто у Кенмы был шанс ошибиться. 

– Я знаю точное место, – сказав это, Кенма открыл замок кованого сундучка, в котором хранил важные вещи. Помедлив, достал нужный свиток, выложив его на прилавок перед Тендо. – Мы давно присматривались к этому храму, я почти год определял точные координаты по тем данным, что находил мне Куро. Сведения были разбросаны, зашифрованы, упоминаний мало… Это черновик, оригинал карты у Куро.

– Год искали древнюю развалюху, – присвистнул Тендо, возможно даже с уважением, но это не точно.  
Он развернул свиток, и на мгновение стало тихо. Пока он звонко не цокнул языком:  
– Да тут пара дней пути, и то, если кони нам достанутся резвые. Ты, кстати, умеешь держаться верхом?

– Умею. Но мы туда не поедем, я не могу тратить столько времени. Прошло почти два дня. У меня есть магический амулет, его заряда как раз хватит, чтобы перенести нас к нужному месту, – следом за свитком, Кенма выложил и амулет. Вокруг него курился голубоватый дымок. Кенма вздохнул, признаваясь: – Правда, обратно придётся добираться своим ходом.

– Эти амулеты стоят, как вся твоя лавка, – со знанием дела сказал Тендо. Подумал немного, и добавил: – И ещё парочка моих перстней. Откуда у тебя такое?

– Хината Шоё, – коротко ответил Кенма, роясь в сундучке.  
Он продолжил:  
– Подземный храм настоящая древность. Скорее всего, от него мало что уцелело, но главный коридор и центральная башня-лестница должны были сохранится. В их создании принимали участие несколько культур, маги, шаманы, учёные. По легендам, в самом низу башни находится невероятная по масштабам сокровищница. Кроме магии, этот город уникален своими ловушками и способом их зачарования. Механизм очень сложный и надёжный. Я разгадывал часть ловушек по росписям и механизмам той же эпохи, которые мне приносил Куро. Это… – Кенма сглотнул, рассматривая шестерёнки, как будто впервые видел. – Было по-настоящему интересно. Взламывать историю. Восстанавливать её по крохам, и представлять, как именно думали мастера тех лет.

– Мой медальон всё равно хорошенький! – заканючил Тендо. 

Кенма фыркнул от неожиданности, выходя из транса и заканчивая со сборами всего самого важного.  
Огненная соль, куски механизмов, что могли пригодится для головоломок, серебряная стружка и цепи. Подумав немного, Кенма взял и гостинец Демонически Великолепного.  
В ифрита он не особо верил, но лишнее серебро в пещере, кишащей потусторонними тварями, им точно не помешает.

– Иными словами, у меня есть понимание, куда идти и как спуститься. Всё, чем пользовался Куро, есть и у меня. Но наёмники говорили про демона. Это… неожиданно, мы с Куро готовились только к ловушкам и монстрам из глубин, ничего другого в записях я не находил. 

– Эти наёмники могли и солгать, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж бездарями, – скривил нос Тендо: – Но всё же, если они говорили правду, и на них действительно что-то напало…

– Если ориентироваться на «моду» той эпохи и описание наёмников, то плиту мог охранять дух-Страж. Души преданных рыцарей отделяли от тел, вшивали в доспех и запечатывали специальной мозаикой. Скорее всего, сейчас он затих, и не будет преследовать нас, пока мы не дойдём до плиты. А там… у Стража есть зона действия. Не знаю, какая она, и в чём именно заключена его душа, но он сильно ограничен. Будем смотреть в оба, обороняться серебром и попробуем разбить печать. И потом… я открою плиту, выпущу Куро, и мы все покинем подземелье. Примерно так, – Кенма огляделся, пытаясь припомнить, что обычно брал с собой в путешествия Куроо. 

Он, в общем-то, и сам понимал, что его «план» шит белыми нитками. Основан только лишь на теориях и предположениях, человеком, который никогда не встречался с такими вот Стражами… и ни с кем особо не встречался. 

Придём, посмотрим и как-нибудь сориентируемся на месте. 

Согласись наёмники идти с ним, Кенма расспросил бы их как следует. Попросил бы сдержать атаку духа, подсказав, куда целиться, чтобы разбить печать. Направлял бы их, сильных и бывалых воинов, полагающихся лишь на мускулы и железо.

Но сейчас их только двое.  
Комнатный исследователь и менестрель с лютней.  
Вполне вероятно, что сейчас и Тендо Сатори засмеётся, забренчит браслетами и сбежит, слагая про него обидные частушки. 

«И тогда я отправлюсь туда один», – решил про себя Кенма, стягивая узлы на горловине сумки.

– Даже домашний котик умеет ловить мышей, – протянул Демонически Великолепный. – А ты знаешь, какое у меня самое развитое для путешествий качество, Кенма-кун?

– Ты способен заболтать даже отражение божественной сущности?

– Интуиция, Кенма-кун! – Тендо горделиво постучал пальцем между глаз. Кенма с трудом сдержал вздох разочарования: забалтывающий Стражей Тендо был бы очень полезен в их вылазке. – И у меня предчувствие: у нас отличные шансы на успех! 

Кенма нахмурился, закусив губу, и в неожиданном приступе пылкости кивнул.  
Отвернувшись, он схватился за фляги и занялся переливанием зелий. Красное поправит здоровье, синее добавит магической мощи. Ассортимент скромный, но посетители Кенмы – настоящие путешественники – уверяли, что больше им и не нужно. 

– Ты не очень-то умеешь в сборы, да? – с улыбкой заметил Тендо, поймав сразу две полные фляги.

– Я не путешественник, – обиженно отозвался Кенма. – Но я помню слова Куро. Нужно брать самое необходимое и то, чем ты точно сможешь воспользоваться. Здесь есть и щиты, и доспехи, но для меня они бесполезны. 

– Звучит потрясающе, Кенма-кун. Но зачем ты тогда берёшь… что это? Абордажный крюк?!

– Ну, – Кенма скромно взвесил в руке один из давних подарков Куро, потупившись: – Мы же в приключение идём.

Под весёлое бренчание лютни они вышли на улицу, чтобы нестись (по словам Демонически Великолепного) навстречу опасностям и сказочным испытаниям. 

«Жди нас, Куроо-тян, терпи, друзья не бросят тебя в беде!» – как раз протяжно ныл Тендо, когда Кенма притормозил.

– Погоди секунду, – попросил он, похлопав себя по карманам. 

Торопливо накарябав угольком послание на куске пергамента, Кенма кое-как приладил его к двери своей лавки.  
Тендо прищурился, а через мгновение разразился таким громким хохотом, что, кажется, спугнул всех окрестных птиц.

– Ты точно экземпляр! – заявил он, утирая выступившие слёзы. 

Кенма насупился, зарываясь в плащ.

– Пошли.

На двери лавки, которую Кенма никогда не оставлял надолго, висела записка для случайных путешественников, заглядывающих к нему:

«Ушёл на приключение, вернусь не скоро».

**** 

Амулеты перемещения поистине гениальное изобретение.  
Сложность производства и цена, конечно, были существенным минусом, но результат действительно поражал. 

Солнце почти не изменило своего положения на небе, а они с Демонически Прекрасным уже стояли на пыльной каменистой дороге, далеко-далеко от лавки Кенмы.  
Сотни миль за считанные минуты. Магия – великолепна.

Однако у такого путешествия существовал и другой минус, помимо цены: ощущения. 

Для Кенмы это было уже второе перемещение с помощью амулета, но этот «опыт» никак не помог ему приготовиться.  
Словно в пупок вставили носик мехов для раздува огня, и вкачали в него целый поток ледяного воздуха.  
Словно на короткий миг его разорвало на миллион частей, но уже через мгновение – собрало обратно.  
Словно его стёрли из книги Жизни, и заново нарисовали, только уже в другом месте.  
Всё в Кенме вибрировало, жалуясь на такое грубое обращение. К тому же, его немного тошнило.

– А ты в курсе, что некоторые шарлатаны продают некачественные амулеты? Вместо того, чтобы перенести своего обладателя куда надо или хотя бы просто не сработать, они расщепляют бедолагу.

Тендо тоже был не в восторге от перемещения, хоть и усиленно тянул побелевшие губы в широкой ухмылке. 

– Серьёзно, такое произошло прямо на моих глазах! Одна нога, ровненько отпиленная, здесь, другая там (в кабаке, куда несчастный и собирался), а всё остальное – чёрт пойми где. Части его тела находили потом в совершенно разных местах. Больше всего все хотели отыскать его правую руку, ведь именно в ней он сжимал мешок с золотом! Я даже написал про это небольшую пьесу…

– Я в курсе, – поспешил ответить Кенма. Чего-чего, а слушать пьесы он сейчас совершенно не был готов. – Но этот амулет мне дал Хината Шоё, а я доверяю ему.  
– Ох уж этот Хината Шоё, – лицо Тендо исказило такой широкой ухмылкой, что от глаз остались одни щёлочки. Кенма даже отступил от него на шаг. – Итак, мы на месте. И, кажется, вон тот холмик выглядит вполне себе подозрительно, да?

Они двинулись по извилистой дорожке, скрипя подошвами по каменистой насыпи. Углубились в траву, разгоняя стаи кузнечиков. И наконец дошли до подножия нужного холма.  
«Издалека он казался куда меньше», – печально подумал Кенма, крутя головой.  
Ничего, что бы напоминало вход в древний храм.

Молча они двинулись вокруг, обходя крутой холм по часовой стрелке. К тому времени, тени уже вытянулись и теперь всё быстрее прибавляли в росте. Становилось прохладнее, а вдалеке завыли дикие звери.  
День готовился к концу. И, чёрт подери, Кенма не планировал тратить столько времени в самом начале!

Они обошли уже, кажется, большую часть холма, но ни намёка на вход… И с каждым вздохом, внутри Кенмы разрастались сомнения.  
Что если он ошибся и указал амулету не тот путь?  
Что если амулет был неисправен и отправил их совсем в другое место?  
Никакого запасного плана у него не было, он поставил всё на это быстрое перемещение, и теперь был на грани отчаяния.  
Что делать, если…

– А вот и оно, – пропел Тендо, притормозив. 

Кенма вздрогнул, подошёл ближе, осматриваясь.  
Сперва он и не заметил углубления-норы, спрятавшегося в удлинившихся тенях. Но резко повеявший могильный холод, моментально продравший до костей, и специфичный запах… о, Кенма точно узнавал этот запах.  
Так пахла огненная соль, с помощью которой Куроо, наверняка, вскрывал окаменевшую дверь.

– Слава Богам, – почти простонал Кенма, на секунду прикрыв глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он слишком уж перепугался.

– Батюшки, Кенма-кун, давай-ка, соберись, мы ведь ещё даже не начали! – заворковал Тендо, вцепившись ему в плечи, точно большой коршун, и принимаясь активно разминать их своими твёрдыми пальцами. – Если ты будешь так реагировать на каждый камень, мы точно нескоро разыщем нашего дорогого Куроо-тяна! 

«Мы и правда ещё даже не начали, а я уже так устал… от него. Не ошибкой ли было идти с ним?» – с досадой думал Кенма, поправляя ремни на плечах, пока Тендо пляшущей походкой подбирался к входу в пещеру. – «Одному путешествовать, конечно, опасно, но зато было бы куда спокойнее…»

– Ничего себе, высоковато, – присвистнул Тендо, возвращая Кенму к более насущным проблемам. 

Осторожно перешагивая здоровые каменные куски – теперь-то Кенма видел, что это не простая порода, а обломки взорванной двери! – он тоже приблизился к зияющему темнотой проёму, заглянув внутрь.  
Видно было плохо, но Демонически Великолепный обходительно бросил вниз камушек и картинно прислушался.  
Профессионалом Кенма не был, но по звуку – глубоко. Очень, для неподготовленного спуска. 

– Кто бы ни был здешним строителем, на лестнице он сильно сэкономил – рухнула! 

– Не совсем так, – пробормотал Кенма, отступая и увлекая Тендо за собой. 

Так становилось очевиднее, что этот «вход» был всего лишь верхушкой огромных каменных врат.  
Время неплохо поработало с маскировкой, и сейчас врата глубоко ушли под землю, напоминая о себе лишь непримечательным со стороны холмом. 

– Думаю, наёмникам пришлось поработать лопатами, чтобы открыть хотя бы эту часть, – рассуждал вслух Кенма, заворожено присматриваясь к деталям. 

Свежевзрытый грунт, вытоптанная трава… Отряд Куроо убил не один час только на то, чтобы войти туда. 

– Они дорылись до одной из ловушек – верхняя как раз отвечала за магический ответ на попытку взлома – Куро обезвредил её по моему плану, и…  
– Щедро сыпанул огненной соли? – цокнул языком Тендо.  
Кенма кивнул, почесав в голове.  
– Ну, да. Взорвал.

– Люблю взрывы, – подвигал бровями Тендо, и Кенма про себя решил не оставлять его надолго и наедине с запасами огненной соли. На всякий случай. – Как будем спускаться?

Кенма присел рядом с ним у входа, оценил высоту спуска и, облизнувшись, положил руку на пояс.  
Ох, ну вот и оно. Приключения начинаются прямо сейчас!  
Голосом, полным решительности, он сказал:

– Абордажный крюк? 

Тендо накрыл рот ладонью, весь сжался, и тут же взорвался диким хохотом.  
Из-за эха пещеры Кенме показалось, что над ним смеялся не только Тендо, а целая толпа подземных демонов.  
И, вообще-то, было обидно.

Утирая слезы смеха, раскрасневшийся Тендо похлопал его по плечу, словно какого-то неразумного ребенка.

– Ох, Кенма-кун. Вот обожаю тебя!.. Давай лучше сбережём Крюк-саму для более важного этапа приключения, – звучало логично. Кенма, хоть и всё ещё надутый, нехотя кивнул. – Смотри, вон там очень удобные выступы, как ступени. Лучше воспользоваться ими, хм?

Это звучало ещё логичней, и Кенма оставил свой крюк в покое, влезая в дыру.  
Примерился, уцепился за влажные камни и – чудом не покатился вниз.  
Демонически Великолепный успел ухватить его за пояс и вытянуть наружу.

– Давай-ка сначала я, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся он и, удивительно проворно для своего нескладного вида, влез в пещеру. 

Кенма раздражённо уставился на свои неумелые руки. Ну, что с вами не так? Почему вам обязательно нужно всё портить? В своих мыслях Кенма так ловко спустился по обнаруженным ступеням, но реальность опять всё исказила. Всё-таки путешествовать самому такой отстой…

– Эй, Кенма-кун, не передумал ли ты часом? – язвительный голос Тендо звучал, словно со дна колодца. 

Кенма выдохнул и снова сунулся в пещеру. В этот раз спуск дался лучше. Только к концу пальцы и кисти устали настолько, что никак не удавалось перенести на них вес, но Тендо Сатори был тут как тут и смягчил его приземление. Что Кенма особенно оценил – молча. 

Поначалу казалось, что темнота вокруг абсолютная.  
Тяжёлая и липкая, непроницаемая и живая. Опасная. Но очень скоро глаза привыкли, и они, наконец, смогли оглядеться, стоя у подножия нетронутых взрывом дверей.  
Где-то далеко капала вода, вокруг – стыло и влажно.  
Единственным источником света была дыра над их головами да мерцающий лиловый мох, покрывающий стены.  
Таинственный полумрак обнимал со всех сторон, танцевал встревоженной пылью перед глазами, манил и кружил голову.

– Ого, – только и смог выдохнуть поражённый до глубины души Кенма, запрокидывая голову. 

Такого он ещё не видел.

Высокий свод пещеры-храма раскинулся над их головами величественной паутиной. Стены покрывали фрески и роспись, почти полностью уничтоженные сыростью и проникшим сюда воздухом. Гранитные плиты под ногами кое-где пошли трещинами, а ступени, идущие от входа, и вовсе провалились.  
То тут, то там валялись каменные статуи и бронзовые урны. Кенма нахмурился: некоторые статуи упали явно не от старости. Следы наёмников слишком бросались в глаза.  
Унятая злость вновь подняла в нём голову. Этих наёмников вообще не должно было здесь быть. Они оказались здесь только благодаря Куроо, и вот, как отплатили ему: бросили одного, умирать.  
Вот с такими людьми Куроо приходится каждый раз делить радость первооткрывателя.  
Разве это справедливо…

– Не дурно, не дурно! И как удобно: компания Куроо-тяна так наследила, что ни единого шанса заплутать, – пропел Тендо в этой мистической тишине. – Но прежде, чем мы двинемся дальше, есть вопрос, который мы должны решить прямо сейчас.

Кенма с интересом покосился в его сторону.  
Вознаграждение? План возможного отступления? Ещё какие-то условия?

Выдержав драматичную паузу, Тендо широко развёл ладони:  
– Лира или флейта?  
– Что?  
– Мда, я всё время забываю, что ты совсем ничего не знаешь про настоящие приключения… Идти в этой могильной тишине, глубоко под землёй, навстречу демонам и смертельной опасности – так никто уже не делает, Кенма-кун! Какое приключение без подобающего музыкального сопровождения?

– Я не то, чтобы профессиональный приключенец, можем обойтись и без этого, – проворчал в ответ Кенма, сосредотачиваясь. 

По венам его руки потёк голубоватый свет, собираясь на самом кончике пальца. Когда света накопилось достаточно, Кенма аккуратно смахнул его с ногтя, точно искру высек. Только эта искра была холодной и преданно кружила рядом с Кенмой, освещая ему путь.  
Можно было и фонарь зажечь, но возиться с завязками тяжёлой сумки – от одной мысли портилось настроение. А оно и без того было ниже некуда. 

– И всё же? – настаивал Демонически Великолепный. 

Его длинные пальцы сложились в клетку вокруг замигавшего огонька, и Кенма невольно передёрнул плечами. Показалось, словно его самого окружила тесная ловушка.

Он совершенно не понимал Тендо Сатори.  
Он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, специально ли Тендо выводил его из равновесия, или же это какой-то особый дар с побочным действием на окружающих. Ему и не хотелось в этом разбираться.  
Ему хотелось спасти Куроо, а ещё наколдовать вокруг себя прочный и непроницаемый щит, полностью бы скрывший его от Тендо Сатори.  
Кенма прикинул, сколько сил придётся потратить на удержание такого щита, сколько запасов голубого зелья он прихватил, но, в конце концов, разочаровано вздохнул, пряча прохладные руки в мантии.  
Маг из него всё же был посредственный.

– Флейта, – сдался он. 

«Так у него будут заняты и руки, и рот», – утешал он себя, пока Тендо выуживал из складок своего необъятного пёстрого балахона нужный инструмент.

И под первые звуки флейты, они пошли по следам наёмников. И Куроо.

**** 

Стоило признать: играл Тендо виртуозно.  
Хотя, чего ещё ждать от барда?

Кенма боялся, что мелодия Тендо будет гудеть над ухом, заглушать даже собственные мысли, и назойливым эхом отскакивать от стен.  
Но мелодия словно лилась из этих самых стен.  
Словно так и должны звучать давно заброшенные подземные храмы.

В дрожащем свете собственного огонька и лилового мерцания мха, Кенма шёл по древним коридорам, даже не замечая, как его собственный шаг становился всё шире. 

Он рассеянно хмыкнул, заметив след одной из ловушек в стене. Обугленная, она зияла чернотой. И снова огненная соль. Куроо явно было не до церемоний. Возможно, дышащие в спину наёмники действовали ему на нервы…

Кенма нахмурился, цепко прощупав взглядом заваленный рухнувшими колоннами проход, пока не рассмотрел небольшой зазор, в который и протиснулся.  
Заозирался, оказавшись на распутье трёх коридоров, но тут же уверенно двинулся по центральному, ведя ладонью по холодной шершавой стене и нужному орнаменту рун на ней.  
Куроо должен был ориентироваться по нему же.  
Интересно, он тоже чувствовал это? Как будто его кто-то подталкивал между лопаток…

Он охнул, споткнувшись обо что-то, но удержался на ногах. В нос ударила тошнотворная вонь, и тут до него дошло – коридор впереди просто завален окостеневшими трупами глубинных монстров.  
Да здесь была настоящая бойня! 

«Повезло же, что не мне пришлось столкнуться с этой стаей», – стараясь дышать ртом, Кенма перешагнул через несколько тел, покружил на месте, осматриваясь.  
Как бы он сам с ними сражался? Как бы действовал?

– У всех раздроблены кости и проломлены головы, – пробормотал Кенма и, вздрогнув, тревожно поднял глаза к потолку. 

Его голос показался таким инородным здесь, и всё же… 

– Молоты, возможно, дубинки. Работа наёмников. Кроме вот этого, – он присел над скукожившимся трупом глубинного монстра, позволяя огоньку опуститься ниже и хорошенько осветить его.  
Ну и фу.  
– У этого перерезана глотка. 

Всё же Кенме ужасно нравилось то, как его голос вплетался в мрачно-таинственную песню пещеры.  
Он с куда большим удовольствием вгляделся в труп перед собой.

– Это точно короткий меч Куро. Куро шёл впереди, вёл всех по нашей карте и устранял ловушки. Монстры окружили их и попытались зажать в кольце.

«Ну, хоть с чем-то эти горе наёмники смогли справиться!» – закончил про себя Кенма, почему-то голосом Демонически Великолепного.

Торопливо отпилил парочку отлично сохранившихся шипов с шеи монстра – после ударов наёмников и собирать-то было нечего – и поднялся, воодушевлённый больше обычного.

Куроо был здесь. Сражался здесь. И теперь Кенма шёл по его следу, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали.  
Восстанавливал цепочку событий. Прямо как:  
– Настоящий исследователь.

По лицу мазнул прохладный ветерок, защекотав щёку волосами.

«Ветерок?» – моргнул Кенма, рассеянно потянувшись убрать пряди за ухо, но замер, уставившись на дрожащие руки.  
Он дрожит? Что за?

– Откуда здесь сквозняк? – упрямо сжав кулаки и тряхнув головой, Кенма бросился вперёд. 

Похоже, он слишком уж разволновался: всё тело вибрировало и пружинило, и кровь набатом стучала в ушах, подгоняя. Кенма редко терял над собой контроль. Даже если в руки попадала невероятно-интересная загадка, и он уходил в неё весь без остатка – всё же, он делал это дома. Как посмеивался Демонически Великолепный, у себя под лавкой. В своём безопасном убежище.  
Поддаваться эмоциям и терять голову в этом богами забытом подземелье плохая идея. Нужно скорее отдышаться и взять себя в руки. 

Но стоило перелезть через очередную поваленную колонну, как все связанные мысли тут же вылетели из головы. 

Коридор вёл в небольшой зал, когда-то явно богато украшенный, а сейчас пребывающий в полной разрухе. Однако самое главное в нём сохранилось – зияющая в центре зала дыра, спиралью ступеней уводящая вниз.  
Вход в подземную башню.  
И к Куроо на самом её дне. 

– Оу-уоу! Что это такое? – голос Тендо возник так внезапно, что Кенма шарахнулся в сторону, позорно прижавшись к стене. 

О, чёрт. Со всеми этими волнительными и загадочными штуками вокруг, он умудрился начисто забыть про Тендо! 

«Как у меня вообще такое получилось?» – заморгал он растерянно, тут же отхватив за это широкую усмешку Дьявольски Великолепного.

– Что у тебя за лицо такое, Кенма-кун? Ты же тоже слышишь это гудение, да? – точно волшебной палочкой, только флейтой, Тендо рисовал в воздухе замысловатые фигуры.  
То ли пытаясь визуализировать странное гудение, то ли просто позёрствуя. Как обычно. 

Кенма коснулся ладонью груди – отлично, сердце всё же не выскочило и колотилось в положенном месте, это радовало – и украдкой перевёл дыхание.

– Слышу. Пойдём, взглянем.

В зале странный шум стал ещё громче. Волосы Кенмы зажили собственной шальной жизнью, да так, что пришлось запихать их в капюшон под тихое хихиканье Тендо. Уж его-то причёске никакой ветер не мог навредить: нельзя испортить то, что и так ужасно.  
А ветер в зале гулял солидный. Закручивающимся потоком поднимался из глубины подземной башни и давил в потолок. Но гудение с треском шло не от ветра.  
Кенма вытянул ладонь, ощупывая более плотный воздух перед собой.

Трещали невидимые глазу нити заклинания, прошивающие центр этого зала. 

– Если эти нити «невидимые», то откуда ты знаешь, что трещат именно они? – протянул Тендо. 

Он замер у самого края дыры, раскинув руки в стороны и позволяя ветру раздувать яркие ткани своего балахона.  
Кенма прожёг его подозрительным взглядом.  
Нет, не похоже, чтобы он умел читать мысли. Просто Кенма опять слишком уж заигрался в исследователя, разговаривающего вслух с собой.

– Чувствую, – пробубнил Кенма, перебирая пальцами в трещащем воздухе. Ладонь щекотало и покалывало.  
– Смотри-ка, какой ты чуткий, – сказал Тендо, прищурившись. – А я думал, дело в этом.

Опустив голову к собственному поясу, на который и кивнул Тендо, Кенма даже рот открыл от удивления. Сквозь плотную обмотку одной из фляг ярко пробивалось голубое сияние. Зелье магической силы прямо-таки бурлило, насколько тут всё было заряжено магией.  
Ни время, ни запустение, ни даже смерть собственных создателей не повлияло на работу механизмов. Удивительно. 

А раз так, то сейчас они с Тендо станут свидетелями ещё более удивительных вещей!

Кенма воодушевлённо огляделся, прошёлся туда-сюда, прикладывая то тут, то там свою шестерню, и даже сверился с собственными записями.  
Озадаченно почесал в затылке, но, не теряя запала, принялся ощупывать стены. Потом – мерить шагами зал по диагонали.  
Тендо молча – насколько мог, разумеется, но его незатейливое мурлыканье всё равно тонуло в шуме зала – и терпеливо наблюдал за ним. 

– Ничего не понимаю, – пробубнил совсем сбитый с толку Кенма, десятый раз обходя дыру со ступенями по кругу. – Все рычаги уже сдвинуты, и даже орнамент росписи сохранился… всё должно работать.

– Не хочешь объяснить любимому напарнику, что именно должно работать?

– Лифт, – ответил Кенма, поймав его озадаченный взгляд. Ну, возможно это и, правда, звучало странно. Но Кенме было не до шуток. – Прямо на месте этой дыры должна быть плита, альтернатива спуску по ступеням, ведь идти очень долго. Нити этих заклинаний и ветер, – Кенма снова коснулся ладонью более плотного потока воздуха, столбом поднимающегося из дыры в полу: – должны двигать лифт. 

– Лифт, – повторил Тендо с непонятным выражением в голосе. 

Кенма досадливо цокнул языком, снова принимаясь ощупывать взглядом пол вокруг дыры. Всем своим видом показывая, насколько ему нет дела до реакции Тендо. Пусть хоть обидную песню про него сложит, плевать.

– Он должен быть здесь. Механизм активирован, и показывает, что плита наверху. Раз Куро смог запустить здесь всё, то ошибки быть не должно. Может, он всё-таки опущен? Да нет же, хм…

– Думаю, я нашёл твой лифт, – нараспев протянул Тендо, звякая браслетами.

Сначала Кенма раздражённо решил, что тот снова всего лишь кривляется, но потом проследил за указующим наверх длинным пальцем. 

Лифт действительно был поднят. Настолько, что проломил пошедший трещинами потолок, и теперь торчал из него, надсадно вибрируя. 

– Как… это вообще произошло?  
– Понятия не имею! Но, кажется, я нашёл ещё и погибшего товарища нашего знакомого наёмника.

Кенма прищурился и с трудом разглядел торчащий между плитой и потолком сапог.  
Мда…

«Бряньк!» – пронзительно всплакнула лира Демонически Великолепного. Поток не находившего себе места без работы воздуха жадно подхватил звук, доставляя его адресату. 

– До чего нелепая смерть, а ведь я своего рода специалист по нелепым смертям!.. Знаешь, есть у меня подозрения, что случись это по вине Куро-тяна, наш наёмник точно бы об этом рассказал.

– Думаю, Куро смог успешно спустить всех на плите, – вяло кивнул Кенма, опуская голову и массируя затёкшую шею. Капюшон давно съехал, и волосы теперь обидно хлестали по глазам. – Но потом, когда они все убегали, и Куро с ними не было… перестарались и не справились с управлением. 

– Разогнали плиту до предела, лихачи. Все успели спрыгнуть, кроме этого бедолаги, – повздыхал Тендо, лихо закинув лиру на плечо и окинув начало спуска оценивающим взглядом. – Что ж, похоже, нас ждёт о-о-очень долгая прогулка по старой доброй винтовой лестнице. Ты готов?

Кенма потоптался на месте, бессмысленно огляделся и, без особой надежды на успех, дёрнул приводящий рычаг. Плита, если и предприняла попытку опуститься, застряла крепко. Без вариантов. Кенма раздосадовано вздохнул.  
Мало того, что сломали такую редкую и потрясающую штуку, так ещё и обрекли на бесконечный спуск. И – в обозримом будущем – ещё более бесконечный подъём.  
От таких перспектив внутри всё переворачивалось, но у него, чёрт подери, не было выбора.

– Эта башня уходит вниз на десятки метров, я даже толком не могу сказать, насколько она глубокая. Ступени наверняка не в лучшем состоянии, так что…

– «Будь осторожнее, Тендо-сан, не оставляй меня тут совсем одного!»? 

– Или иди первым, чтобы не столкнуть меня за собой, – сказал Кенма и, не дав Тендо ответить, продолжил: – И вот ещё: не делай так больше. Я про музыку. 

– Какой ты капризный слушатель, Кенма-кун, – прищурился Тендо. – А мне показалось, тебе понравилась моя мелодия. Разве было не дьявольски атмосферно?

О, да. Было. Ещё как.  
Кенма передёрнул плечами, снова почувствовав подступающую дрожь.

– Думаю, это была какая-то разновидность гипноза… Ты управлял моим сознанием и эмоциями, чтобы я «почувствовал вкус приключений» и всё такое, так? Понятия не имею, зачем тебе всё это надо, Тендо-сан. Но, в любом случае, больше так не делай. 

– Я просто обо-о-ожаю твои комплементы! – уперев руки в бока, расхохотался Тендо: – Что ж! Если твои глаза в том коридоре так светились из-за моей скромной игры, то это определённо победа. Демонически Великолепный Тендо Сатори один, а приключения – ноль. 

– Угу, хочешь сказать, что не было никакого влияния, а я сам обманулся, подумав, что под влиянием, и отпустил себя, – закатил глаза Кенма. 

– Может быть, и было, – хитро ухмыльнувшись и прищёлкнув пальцем прямо перед носом насупившегося Кенмы, Тендо протанцевал мимо него к началу спуска.  
Так легкомысленно, как будто все предупреждения Кенмы о безопасности прошли мимо его сознания!

– А может быть, ты сам словно дикий котёночек крался через развалины, обкрадывал трупы, говорил сам с собой и улыбался, как маньяк. 

Кенма помедлил, глядя в спину спускающемуся Тендо. Обвёл взглядом зал, поднял голову к застрявшему в потолке лифту, а потом – уставился на свои сжатые в кулаки руки. 

Он, что, правда, вот так улыбался?

**** 

Лестница была старой, узкой и крутой. Спиралью она очерчивала подземную башню, нависая над пропастью.  
И с каждой новой ступенькой Кенма всё острее ощущал вселенскую несправедливость. Где-то там высоко и без дела томился лифт, но они всё равно были вынуждены спускаться пешком в мрачной темноте. Где-то там далеко внизу и запертый в ловушке томился Куроо – но они всё равно еле-еле ползли по щербатым от старости ступеням. И ещё, чёрт знает, сколько будут ползти.  
Глубина башни – единственное, что Кенма так и не смог чётко расшифровать. Во всех записях её описывали лишь высокопарными эпитетами или сравнивали с неведомыми величинами. 

По собственным ощущениям в гудящих от напряжения ногах, Кенма предполагал, что ещё немного, и они дойдут до центра земли. Тендо же ставил свою пока ненаписанную поэму на то, что они лишь на полпути до него.  
Но вскоре им обоим стало не до шуток (хотя Кенме уже давно было не до них), когда темнота из просто плотной, превратилась в кромешную. Они спустились очень глубоко. Даже огонька Кенмы с трудом хватало, чтобы осветить путь хотя бы в десять ступенек. На двоих не очень-то и много.  
Пришлось зажигать фонарь.

– Кенма-кун? – периодически подавал голос Тендо, притормаживая.  
– Иду я, иду, – отзывался Кенма, не поднимая глаз и сосредоточенно переставляя ногами со ступеньки на ступеньку. 

Как бы он не пытался придерживаться прыгучего темпа Тендо, всё равно начинал неумолимо отставать. Несколько раз он даже оказывался за пределами светового пятна фонаря, и тогда Тендо превращался для него в далёкий призрачный болотный огонёк. 

«Или в отблеск маяка», – думал Кенма, шагая на неподвижный и ждущий его свет. 

– Надо держаться вместе, в такой темноте можно и в пропасть сигануть, – пожурил его Тендо, когда между ними снова не осталось ни одной лишней ступеньки расстояния. – Я могу придумать весёлую считалочку, чтобы нам было удобно шагать в такт: левой ногой вниз! И пусть путь наш тернист!..

Шагать в такт Кенма не любил.  
Шагать в такт под считалочку Тендо вообще не горел желанием.  
Вздохнув, он подался ближе, подхватывая один из поясных шнуров Тендо. И зачем ему все эти декоративные штуки в путешествии? Как будто после спасения Куроо он собрался на чей-то бал!

«Сойдёт», – решил Кенма, с холодным расчётом взвесив в руке венчавшую шнурок пушистую кисточку.  
Уж точно лучше считалочек.

– Страховочный шнур. Пока держу его, сильно не отстану, – объяснил он в ответ на озадаченно вздёрнутые брови Тендо.  
Нужно отдать ему должное, он даже не расхохотался. Только кивнул и торопливо отвернулся, разве что в кулак откашлялся слишком уж старательно, но Кенме было почти наплевать.

Идти точно на привязи было тем ещё сомнительным удовольствием, но, несмотря на все неудобства, им, наконец-то, удалось нащупать тот самый ритм друг друга.  
Дорога не стала проще, но Кенма немного приободрился. Ему начало казаться, что без бесконечных остановок, они взяли неплохой темп. 

Только вот у них уже прогорела первая горелка, и фонарь почти потух, но даже намёка на конец лестницы было не видать.  
И ничего вообще не видать, кроме ступенек и темноты.

– Ох! – воскликнул Тендо, выводя Кенму из мрачного транса.

Кенма попытался выглянуть вперёд, но только чуть не повалил их обоих. Они качнулись раз, другой, но всё-таки выровнялись, хором выдохнув с облегчением.

– Что там? – устало пробормотал Кенма, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Тендо. Надо бы отлепиться от него, но сил у Кенмы практически не оставалось, и он старался не тратить их на лишнее.  
Лучше поднакопить. Если, конечно, сейчас Тендо не скажет заветное…

– Похоже на лестничную площадку! Это не выход, но уже что-то интересное. По крайней мере, разожжём заново фонарь. Вперёд!

Конечно, Кенма был бы больше рад выходу, но после долгого спуска и совершенно неменяющегося вида вокруг, небольшая площадка стала почти глотком свежего воздуха.  
И когда Кенма попытался привычным движением огладить ладонью стену, то с невнятным вскриком ухнул в темноту. А ещё в паутину, пыль и какую-то склизкую растительность. Фу.

– Ты цел? Это, что – какой-то коридор?..

– Похоже, мы дошли до одного из нижних этажей, – собравшись с силами, Кенма сел и кое-как огляделся. 

Магический огонёк пульсировал и старался как мог, но видно было всё равно до обидного мало. Вроде бы на стенах сохранились фрески, вроде бы – проход вдалеке преграждали упавшие с потолка балки.  
Глядя в темноту коридора, Кенма попытался вспомнить, отмечал ли он на карте какие-то этажи – так появилась бы возможность сориентироваться, как много они прошли. Но в голове было обидно пусто.

Интересно, что таит в себе этот этаж? Он достаточно глубоко спрятан под землёй, Куроо с наёмниками наверняка пронеслись мимо, а значит, кроме Кенмы здесь уже сотни лет никого не было. 

Он приподнялся, ощупывая сырые и рыхлые от плесени фрески.  
Сердце гулко застучало в груди. Вот каково это, быть первооткрывателем!  
Огонёк пополз по полу, освещая выступающие плиты, поросшие очень странного вида растением. Кенма перешагнул его, выдохнул в темноте и пыле облачком пара, заметил несколько с трудом угадываемых силуэтов в фресках… хрустнул, наступив на что-то хрупкое сапогом.  
Хруст отозвался из чёрной дали предупреждающим эхом.  
Кенма поднял ногу, присмотревшись. Ну, да, старые кости. Здесь могли обитать глубинные монстры. Даже странно, что они пока не встретились хотя бы с одним из них. Кенме даже показалось, что он услышал отдалённый хриплый рык, но его воображение частенько играло с ним злобные шутки. 

«У меня есть серебряный кинжал», – напомнил себе Кенма, положив руку на крепление. – «Уж немного осмотреться вокруг я смогу, если эти твари вдруг окажутся рядом. А потом сразу же…»

Если вдали этажа кто-то и хрипел, этот звук утонул в звонком и мелодичном мычании Демонически Великолепного.  
Кенма моргнул, рассеянно потёр пальцем крепление кинжала, и обернулся.

В дверном проходе на лестницу на ярко-чёрном фоне бездны, окружённый рыжеватым огнём фонаря, сидел Тендо. Каждый раз, когда он поправлял горелку, его браслеты звенели, делая его мычание настоящей песней.  
Кажется, он не бросил затею придумать считалочку для синхронного спускания с лестницы.

Разволновавшееся сердце всё ещё куда-то спешило, но под считалочку Тендо практически угомонилось.  
Кенма медленно облизал пересохшие губы, стрельнул взглядом в неизведанную черноту коридора позади себя, и двинулся к свету.

Они уселись друг напротив друга – Кенма на верхней ступеньке, Тендо пониже, прямо на площадке – и молча наблюдали, как разгорается огонёк в горелке. В этот раз лучше не спешить и дать ему как следует взяться, чтобы снова не потух в дороге.  
И, конечно, передохнуть.

– Как ты, Кенма-кун? 

Кенме было холодно, Кенма устал, и Кенма ненавидел быть Кенма-куном. Он вздохнул, потёр глаза холодными пальцами и тут же сунул их за шиворот. 

– В фантазиях всё было намного легче. Мне не натирало ноги, тело было куда легче и сильнее, вместо таких вот долгих и унылых спусков – коридоры с сокровищами сменяли коридоры с артефактами. Я думал, мы быстро спустимся, разгоним врагов, я открою плиту, и…

– Ага-ага, помню я твой гениальный план.

– Моё тело против меня, – продолжал бормотать Кенма, прижимая пальцы теперь тыльной стороной в надежде урвать немного тепла от шеи. – Оно как камень на мне висит. Я хочу уже что-то делать. Что-то интересное и важное. Но я не бегу, не перепрыгиваю несколько ступенек разом, не карабкаюсь куда-то. Я просто… Ох. И я ещё на полном серьёзе собирался рубить монстров кинжалом, когда мои ноги не могут побороть всего лишь лестницу, пф. Не думал я, что так много времени и сил уйдёт на дорогу. И совершенно точно я не думал, что буду ползти по ступенькам вниз и справлять нужду в обрыв. 

¬– Так ведь нету ж большей красоты!..

– …Так всегда? В приключениях? – Кенма поднял взгляд на Тендо, но тут же увёл его обратно к горелке. – Всегда всё идёт не по плану, всегда ты подводишь свои лучшие ожидания, всегда чувствуешь себя так отстойно?

«Не отвечай, пожалуйста», – вот, чем хотелось закончить всю эту плаксивую тираду, но Кенма и без того сильно вымотался. Тем более, это точно не остановило бы Демонически Великолепного.

– Ну-у-у, – живо отозвался Тендо, и в голосе его смеялась вроде бы даже не особо обидная улыбка: – Я думаю: и да, и нет. Но в этом ведь вся прелесть приключений и путешествий. Будь всё по плану или строго по задуманному, разве б в них отправлялись? 

Кенма задумчиво покусал губу, насупившись. Звучало, блин, великолепно. Что ещё взять с барда?.. 

– Но, признаться честно, я уже просто ненавижу эту лестницу! – капризно выкрикнул в потолок Тендо, засучив длинными ногами и чуть не столкнув фонарь в пропасть.

Эхо разнеслось по башне, протяжно завыв в коридоре этажа, напротив которого они сидели, и Кенма задумчиво всмотрелся в черноту. 

– Была бы она хотя бы широкой или освещённой? Ох, нет, она настолько ужасна, ничто это не исправит! Отвратительная лестница. Мои ноги уже забыли, как это, ходить прямо. По возвращению, на неделю засяду в термальных банях. Кстати, не хочешь со мной?

– Тендо, – выдохнул Кенма. Нахмурившись, он всё-таки переставил фонарь на ступеньку рядом с собой. Просто на всякий случай. 

– Можем и Куроо-тяна взять, будет весело!

– Мы знакомы совсем. Немного.

– Уверяю, это совершенно не помешает нам сходить в термальные бани. Напротив, отдых без одежды очень сближает!

– Ты заглядываешь ко мне в лавку последние полгода, – не давая сбить себя с мысли, бормотал Кенма, – а с Куро, вроде, так вообще не в ладах.

– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, котёночек!

– Но всё равно! – теперь уже Кенма повысил голос, подняв на кривляющегося Тендо пылающий взгляд. Он же специально, да? – Всё равно ты пошёл со мной. Спасать Куро. И идёшь теперь по этой жуткой лестнице. Так рискуешь, хотя ты… не воин, ты бард.

– И что? 

Кенма молча открыл и закрыл рот.  
В смысле «и что?»? Он точно издевается, и делает это специально.  
Закинув голову назад и обнажив дрожащий кадык, Тендо хрипло расхохотался. 

– Я же говорил уже сотню раз, и несколько из этой сотни я точно пропел! – ты мне нравишься. Маленький котёночек, живущий в своей скромной лавке. Продающий зелья и собирающий волшебные штуковины. Но состоящий не в гильдии Алхимиков, не в гильдии Магов и – даже! – не в гильдии Торговцев, а в местном филиале гильдии Путешественников. Из двух человек! 

– Потому что Куро…

– Вот-вот, я про то и говорю! Ты разбираешься в ингредиентах, даже шип с трупа спилил, но варишь только два зелья. Даже зелёного, зелья выносливости, в меню нет, а почему?

– Потому что я не переношу тех, кто уповает на одну лишь выносливость.

Тендо от удовольствия прищурился и захлопал в ладоши, хотя, чего такого сказал Кенма? Ох, зачем он только начал этот разговор, всего-то и требовалось просто поблагодарить его.  
За то, что он здесь.

– И магию ты ловко используешь, но разве кто заподозрит тебя в этом? Нет, сударь, никто.  
– Потому что, я не хочу, чтобы «они» знали, – пробормотал Кенма, обняв себя за колени. – Маги, алхимики – все они жадные и высокомерные гордецы. Трясутся за свои знания и формулы, окутывают всё надуманными тайнами. Даже учителя на своих собственных учеников смотрят, как на врагов. Они требовательные, они – интриганы. И мне совсем не хочется иметь со всем этим дело. Я и сам могу выучить то, что мне нужно, не становясь при этом собирателем пиявок или пурпурного лишая для какого-то ленивого и возомнившего о себе гордеца.

– Нравишься ты мне, – убеждённо кивнул Тендо, подперев щёку ладонью и развязно рассматривая Кенму. – Поэтому я здесь.

– Я не понимаю. Но спасибо. Правда.

– И, если уж на то пошло, эта лестница ничто в сравнении с тем, что я получил в нашем маленьком путешествии.

– И что ты получил? – рассеянно пробормотал Кенма, снова поглядывая в темноту коридора.  
Показалось или нет?

– Вдохновение, конечно. Неописуемое удовольствие воочию созерцать, как ярко ты умеешь пылать, Кенма-кун!

«Боги, что ты несёшь?» – закрутилось на языке, но тут Тендо тоже повернул голову к коридору.

Похоже, не показалось.

– Мы приманили чудище, – прошептал Кенма, подобравшись и положив ладонь на ножны. Странно. Он ощущал дрожь во всём теле, но кинжал легко скользнул в руку и совсем не трясся. 

Тендо кивнул, подтянув ноги и по-боевому забросив руку за спину.  
Это выглядело бы вполне устрашающе, если бы на спине у него не висела лютня.  
В голове Кенмы точно брякнула струна озарения. Похоже, он был прав, считая этого барда не таким уж и простым.

Он оценил их положение. Сейчас они стояли с двух сторон от выхода на этаж. Когда чудище подберётся ближе, наверняка замешкается на свету, и тогда у них появится шанс избавиться от него, быстро и безболезненно. 

– Ты можешь направить его своей музыкой с обрыва?

Тендо вопросительно поднял брови. 

Из коридора уже совершенно точно доносился надсадный животный хрип и поступь шагов. Из-за эха сложно было понять, но Кенма отчаянно цеплялся за мысль, что монстр был один. По крайней мере, пока.

– Музыкой, – зашептал Кенма. Он никогда не был хорош в знаках и пантомиме. – В обрыв! 

– Как насчёт огненной соли? – протянул Тендо. 

Кенма потянулся было прижать палец к губам, но чудище чутко отреагировало на звонкий голос Тендо: рывок, и монстр показал свою отвратительную голову из темноты. Кенма замер, оглушённый смесью ужаса и восторга.  
Никогда. Никогда он не видел этих тварей так близко!

Глубинный монстр оскалился, захрипел горловым воем, отшатнулся от Кенмы и яркого света фонаря, и двинулся к Тендо.

– Пошёл! – рявкнул на это Тендо, лихо размахнувшись и от души треснув монстра лютней по голове.

Монстр взвыл, лютня жалобно загудела порванными струнами, что-то сочно хрустнуло – то ли дерево, то ли кости. Качнувшись, оглушённый монстр перевалился через край площадки, исчезая в трещаще-гудящей черноте обрыва.  
Обрыв сытно отозвался глухим звуком падения. Кенма невольно передёрнул плечами. 

– Ох, моя ж ты бедная Соловушка! – застонал Тендо, прижимая к груди изувеченную лютню. – Сколько песен мы с тобой пропели! Сколько ещё могли бы пропеть…

– Разве, ты… твоя музыка, – забормотал Кенма, не понимая даже, обвиняет он Тендо или оправдывается сам. Не сказать, чтобы кончина Соловушки так уж трогала его душу, но от безутешного вида Тендо сердце болезненно сжималось. – Разве ты не мог зачаровать монстра? Чтобы он сам прыгнул в обрыв?

– Я польщён твоим знанием моего репертуара и верой в мои силы, Кенма-кун, – шмыгнул носом Тендо, поглаживая торчащие струны лютни. – Но, во-первых, это не дудочка, а во-вторых, глубинный монстр всё же не крыса. Надеюсь, эта тварь точно погибла, и жертва моей Соловушки не прошла даром!

– Точно, можешь быть уверен. Конечно, будь на дне достаточно глубокое озеро, шанс выживаемости был бы выше, но я точно слышал не всплеск, а конкретный такой... – Кенма застыл на месте, так и не договорив. 

Дёрнулся к обрыву, куда упал монстр, потом обратно к фонарю, чтобы осветить дыру. 

– «Шмяк», – догадливо поймал его мысль Дьявольски Великолепный, тоже подступаясь к обрыву. 

Не видно ни зги. 

Покачав в руках лютню, Тендо пропел что-то высокопарное, и отправил Соловушку вслед за глубинным монстром.  
И снова они услышали этот далёкий, но всё же подтверждающий существование дна у этой башни, звук. 

– До этого ни один брошенный камень не достигал дна, – восторженно прошептал Кенма, бесполезно водя фонарём над обрывом. – Мы близко! 

– Я думал отдохнуть ещё немного, но теперь хочется поскорее расстаться с этой лестницей, – хмыкнул Тендо, и кивнул в сторону зияющей черноты коридора. – А ещё, кто знает, нет ли у этого уродца приятелей тут поблизости. 

– Нужно идти сейчас, – кивнул Кенма. 

Ноги гудели и горели с непривычки, но останавливаться было нельзя.  
«Мы почти дошли до плиты», – с этими воодушевляющими мыслями, Кенма позволил себе отпить немного красного зелья. Вот прямо сейчас он бы не отказался от зелья выносливости. 

Передав Тендо фонарь и подхватив конец его шнурка, Кенма мысленно проиграл в голове слова шагательной считалочки, заставляя гудящие ноги двигаться дальше. 

**** 

Они всё-таки дошли до конца.  
Совсем выбились из сил, миновали ещё одну лестничную площадку, не один раз вновь приложились к красному зелью, но всё-таки – они здесь. Они почти у цели.  
Вот он, долгожданный нижний этаж глубинной башни. Самое сокровенное, самое таинственное, самое желанное место.

– Ну и вонища, – закашлялся и зазвенел браслетами Тендо, пытаясь разогнать воздух перед собой руками. 

Кенма был как никогда с ним солидарен. Смрад тут стоял жуткий. 

Помимо свежего трупа их недавнего знакомого (и Соловушки), пол усеивало множество других тел. Повсюду кости – настоящая братская могила глубинных тварей.  
«Могильник и нужник», – мысленно вздохнул Кенма, утыкаясь носом в сгиб локтя. Он отметил, что большая часть костей в центре была раздавлена и примята, скорее всего, от тяжести лифта. Ну и хруст же здесь стоял, наверное… 

Надсадно сопя каждый в свой рукав, они поспешили прочь от могильника. Проход, он же коридор, был единственным, заплутать невозможно. Но Кенма всё равно ощущал неприятную дрожь. Он так радовался концу бесконечного спуска, но кто знает, насколько длинным окажется этот коридор? Они снова вынуждены идти сквозь плотную темноту, не имея понимания, как долго продлиться их путь.  
Это так угнетало.  
Чувствуя себя опустошённым, он коснулся ладонью стены, как уже привык на лестнице. Заскользил пальцами по холодному и влажному камню, пока не наткнулся на знакомый рельеф.

– Орнамент, – выдохнул Кенма, остановившись. 

– Ну да, опять он, тот же, что и сверху. Похоже, местный оформитель не знал слово «разнообразие», – произнёс Тендо, поднося фонарь вплотную к стене. 

Раздалось тихое шипение, а потом – лёгкий хлопок со вспышкой света.  
Тендо отшатнулся назад, но вспыхнувший орнамент пылал, словно кто-то раздул раскалённые угли в кострище. И яркой шипящей лентой нёсся вперёд, змеясь по стене и освещая им путь. 

«Потрясающе», – хотел воскликнуть Кенма, но смог выдавить лишь завороженный вздох. 

После долгого пути, ограниченного небольшим пяточком фонаря, сейчас перед ними как будто открылся целый мир. Мир, полный тайн, загадок и ловушек.  
И – сердце Кенмы отчаянно забилось – теперь он видел зал в конце коридора.  
Как же это прекрасно, видеть свою цель.  
Да здравствует свет.

– Странно, что глубинных монстров тут так мало, – загадочно протянул Тендо, рассматривая заросшую пылью и паутиной одинокую черепушку. – Я слышал, они шли по нашим следам, но чем ближе мы были ко дну, тем больше они отставали.

– Их отпугивал запах? – рассеянно предположил Кенма, медленно двигаясь вперёд и не отрывая взгляда от старого орнамента. Кое-где единая вязь узоров была нарушена, и следы эти были свежими.  
Кенма даже знал, чья рука это сделала.

– Кого, глубинных монстров-падальщиков? – фыркнул Тендо. Он послушно остановился, стоило Кенме поднять перед ним руку, и без особых эмоций проследил полёт стрелы, посланной одной из ловушек. – Ты слишком лестного мнения о тонкости их душевной организации.

В ответ Кенма промычал что-то невразумительное и расколол вязь орнамента, отвечающую за коварную установку. Довольно выдохнув, он не смог сдержать рвущейся улыбки. Хоть что-то Куроо оставил ему! 

Тендо каркающее прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Прости, хм. Глубинные монстры, да? Их нет, – Кенма нахмурился, тяжело соображая, к чему вёл Тендо. Но взгляд, словно магнитом, тянуло к орнаменту, а мыслями он уже стоял на коленях перед плитой, решая её двойную головоломку. – Ну и хорошо?

– Это место идеально для них. А мы – идеальная добыча для них. И всё-таки их нет. Когда один хищник отступает, скорее всего, он просто пасует перед другим. Более сильным.

Ох, ну конечно.  
«Демон», обративший вооружённых наёмников в бегство.  
Самая непродуманная часть их спасательной операции.  
Тендо широко ухмыльнулся, поиграв бровями. 

– О да, теперь я вижу, что ты снова со мной. Итак, у нас осталось метров пятьсот, дальше – зал, охраняемый чем-то достаточно страшным, чтобы отпугнуть и наёмников, и глубинных монстров. Будем честны, не те и не другие не блещут особой сообразительностью, но всё же.

– Из зала только два выхода: к Куро и обратно в коридор, который упирается в лестничный тупик, – подключился к его рассуждениям Кенма, немного смущённый своей рассеянностью. – Если этот «демон» погонится за нами, без лифта мы не сможем оторваться от него, как это сделали наёмники.

– Но и к Куроо-тяну так просто нам пройти никто не даст. 

– Нам нужно не просто открыть плиту, но ещё и вытащить оттуда Куро. Он может быть ранен… в любом случае, возвращаться придётся тем же путём, так что от стражника плиты нужно избавляться сразу.

– У-у-у, звучит кровожадно, мне нравится! Помнится, ты говорил что-то про печати, с заключёнными в них душами Стражей? Всё те же орнаменты?

– Вероятно. Давай попробуем подобраться как можно ближе и осмотреться. Пока не разберёмся, что к чему, в зал заходить не будем.

Они прокрались оставшиеся метры коридора в звенящей браслетами тишине. Несколько раз Кенма взмахом руки просил Тендо притормозить, и обезвреживал оставшуюся после Куроо ловушку. От каждой можно было и уклониться, но об этом Кенма предпочитал молчать. Ему нравилось разбирать ловушки, пусть даже в этом и не было такой уж необходимости. Зато здорово помогало собраться с мыслями. Всё-таки ему предстояло разобрать куда более сложную ловушку, чтобы избавиться от Стража.

Вход в зал венчали бронзовые и потемневшие от времени колонны с аркой в форме изогнутого дракона. Эти же колонны поддерживали сложный балочный потолок в зале. Даже стоя в коридоре можно было ощутить вибрацию скопившейся тут магии.  
Кенма почувствовал, как волоски на загривке встают дыбом и по спине бегут мурашки.  
Тендо заворковал над вдруг загудевшей лирой, словно укачивал маленького ребёнка.

«Хорошо, что мы сразу туда не влетели, с непривычки могли бы и отрубиться»

– Вижу плиту, – сказал Тендо, после долгого молчания. 

Кенма кивнул: сложно было её не заметить. Вся изрезанная сложным орнаментом рун, она находилась точно в центре зала и являлась его сосредоточием. Возможно кто-то, не слишком внимательный и начитанный, мог бы решить, что это всего лишь вычурный декор прошлых лет, но ни Кенма, ни Тендо идиотами не были. 

– А вот Стража нет, – пристроив ладонь козырьком над глазами и потешно вытянув шею, Тендо с видом пирата ещё раз огляделся. – Не-а, никого. Даже пустых доспехов или оружия. Только гнилые сундуки, медные горшки и ритуальные урны. 

Кенма снова кивнул, напряжённо покусав себя за палец.  
Странно. Это никак не укладывалось в теорию, что плиту защищает Страж древнего воина. Души должны были вшить во что-то, хотя бы в старый меч. Не в горшок же её вшивать?

– Не вижу вообще ничего подозрительного, – пробормотал Кенма, щурясь и находя взглядом множество прорубленных брешей в орнаменте на стенах зала. 

Похоже, Куроо носился здесь, словно дикий зверь, обезвреживая ловушку за ловушкой. На орнаменте живого места не было.  
Ни подходящего сосуда для души, ни подходящего места в узоре, который бы удерживал Стража здесь. 

Кенма ошибся. Но что тогда охраняло здешнюю плиту? 

Тендо подобрал с пола пригоршню камней. Один запустил в центр зала, другой – в потолок. Кенма зажмурился от тяжёлого металлического грохота. Балки были железными.  
«Интересно», – Кенма вздрогнул ещё пару раз, наблюдая, как камни отлетают от тяжело загудевших колонн.  
Все прочие помещения башни были оформлены в камне.

Последним своим снарядом Демонически Великолепный метким попаданием свалил с подставки урну, но так ничего и не добился.  
Зал был пуст и заброшен. 

– Может, оно ушло? – прозвучало так жалко, что Кенма поморщился от собственных слов. 

– Так сильно расстроилось, упустив наёмников, что заклеймило себя позором и самоуничтожилось?

– Может, вообще не было никакого оно? – возможно, виновата была скопившаяся магия, но Кенма весь вибрировал от смеси раздражения и нетерпения. Насмешка в голосе Тендо только подливала масла в огонь: – Никакого демона. Ни в одной из моих записей и расшифровок не говорилось про стражника плиты. Всё, что нам известно, это лишь путаные слова наёмника без какой-либо конкретики. И ты сам подозревал его во лжи.

– Я допускал это. Но от чего-то же все они бежали, верно? Так торопились, что проломили лифтом потолок.

– Эти горы мускулов без Куро ни на что не годны, – прошипел Кенма. Притухшая было злость на наёмников снова пробудилась и теперь бурлила в нём кипящим бульоном. – Они не смогли открыть плиту, бросили Куро и задание. Ещё и товарища потеряли по своей глупости. Вот и напридумывали историй.

– А глубинные монстры?

– Их может отпугивать скопившаяся магия, ой, да что угодно, плевать на них. Мы прямо над Куро. Надо вытаскивать его и уходить отсюда. 

– Ты же помнишь, какое качество путешественника у меня развито лучше всего? – весёлость в голосе Тендо отдавала металлическим холодом. Он улыбался, широко-широко, так что глаза превратились в щёлочки. Кенма хотел было огрызнуться, но только поджал губы, чуть отодвигаясь от такого жуткого Тендо:  
– Интуиция! И прямо сейчас моя интуиция просто-таки надрывается, что это, – чуть не ткнув своим длинным пальцем Кенме в глаз, он указал на зал: – ловушка. А ещё, моя интуиция говорит, что ты точно заметил что-то подозрительное. Что это?

Кенма моргнул раз, другой, раздражённо нахмурился и отвёл палец Тендо от своего лица.  
Тендо только ещё выше поднял брови.

– Здесь всё в металле, – буркнул Кенма, стукнув костяшкой пальца по колонне. – Стены, вход, даже потолок. Но я не знаю, что это может означать и означает ли вообще что-то.

– Демон в зале, что весь в металле, – задумчиво пропел Тендо, потирая подбородок.

– Почему эта твоя интуиция просто не может сказать толком, против чего нам предстоит выстоять? 

– Потому что тогда это была бы не интуиция, а провидение, Кенма-кун! Но, знаешь, интуиция ничуть не хуже провидения. Знавал я нескольких провидцев, жутко депрессивные личности, скажу я тебе. Склонные к отшельничеству, крепкому алкоголю да скверно-одичалому характеру. Бескомпромиссное знание может не только помочь, но и заставить руки опуститься. А ещё это жутко скучно. Интуиция же штука гибкая, своенравная и с ней, в отличие от несговорчивого провидения, всегда можно договориться и пофлиртовать. 

«Такая же болтушка она, как и ты», – не удержал смешка Кенма.  
Скинул с плеч сумку и принялся доставать оттуда серебряные цепи. 

– Ладно, перестрахуемся. Если здесь что-то есть, и существо это магического происхождения, по крайней мере, сможем защититься серебром. Приглядимся к его атакам, попробуем атаковать в ответ огненной солью. 

– Нам нужно обезопасить зону вокруг плиты. Ты обводи её цепью по часовой стрелке, а я – против. Встретимся на «двенадцати часах» и замкнём круг, – сказал Тендо, ухватив один из мотков цепи. 

Кенма решительно кивнул, прижимая к груди свой моток.  
Он и сам хотел предложить то же самое. 

Вместе они шагнули через порог зала и – так же почти синхронно – охнули от неожиданности. Перед их вытянувшимися лицами заклубились облачка пара.

В зале было холодно. Намного холоднее, чем в коридоре. Как будто они за один шаг перенеслись в северные земли и сейчас стояли посреди заснеженной равнины. Кенма даже оглянулся, но позади оставался знакомый коридор, никаких завихрений портала.

Похоже, что-то здесь всё же обитало, но нападать не спешило. Пока.

Не теряя времени, они принялись раскладывать цепи. Демонически Великолепный в этом деле был явно куда более опытный, но из-за костенеющих на холоде пальцев он не особо сильно вырвался вперёд. 

– Н-ненавижу холод, – зашмыгал носом Тендо, вплетая цепь Кенмы в свою.  
– Ненавижу мёрзнуть, – согласно вздохнул Кенма, натянув капюшон до самого носа. 

Они проверили оба плетения цепей в начале и в конце, поправили кое-где сбившиеся звенья. Щедро присыпали сверху серебряными опилками.

– На земле куда сподручнее, – поцокал языком Тендо, оценив их работу. – Как-то хило всё выглядит без колышков. Давай подопрём цепь изнутри камнями? 

Пока Тендо носился по залу, собирая самые тяжёлые камни и вазоны, Кенма вновь осмотрелся.  
Сосредоточиться в таком холоде было не просто. Он зябко переступал с ноги на ногу, обняв себя руками.  
Стоя в центре этого промёрзшего зала, сложно было понять, от чего так покалывало кожу, от холода или магии. 

Мраморная плита перед ним была круглой. Она немного возвышалась над остальным гранитным полом, и состояла из двух половин. Кенма робко провёл пальцем по шву, где соединялись половинки, но плита была закрыта намертво.  
В некоторых местах мрамор был поцарапан и даже отколот.

«Это наёмники», – догадался Кенма, прослеживая пальцем шершавые сколы. – «Действительно пытались вскрыть плиту оружием, но не сдвинули ни на миллиметр».

Главное, что орнаменты и механизмы после них не пострадали.  
Кенма ощупал руны, попробовал вставленные в пазы шестерни – прокручивались, хорошо.  
В обе стороны от плиты по полу виднелся след: раздвигаясь, плита сильно поцарапала его.  
Но были и другие трещины, глубокие и ровные. 

«Узор на полу?» – Кенма поскрёб пальцем одну из борозд, перевёл взгляд к её зеркальному отражению с другой стороны. Имело ли это отношение к механизму плиты?

– В общем, – Тендо грохнул рядом с Кенмой кучей собранного мусора. Схватил даже на вид тяжёлую урну и устроил её возле цепи с внутренней стороны круга. Подышал в ладони, и взялся за следующую.

– В общем? – напомнил ему Кенма, тоже подпирая цепь. 

Тендо выглядел странно – страннее, чем обычно. На острых скулах горел яркий румянец, сильно выделяющийся на белом лице. Кенма почти готов был списать это на жуткий холод, сам-то он почти отрастил солидных размеров сосулю из носа. Да вот только глаза у Демонически Великолепного лихорадочно блестели и губы кривились в непонятной гримасе.  
Никогда Кенма не понимал, что у него на уме, серьёзен он или разыгрывает комедию.  
Но прямо сейчас он был уверен: Демонически Великолепный не на шутку обеспокоен. И точно не кривлялся.

«Ну вот, я уже стал разбираться в его настроение», – нервно хохотнул Кенма.  
Тендо подхватил его смешок:

– Мы тут посовещались с малышкой Интуицией, и сошлись на том, что над нами, мой дорогой котёночек, нависла солидных размеров задница!

Кенма невольно поднял взгляд к потолку и нависающей над ними груде железа.  
Ледяные ладони Тендо сжали его плечи и чуть встряхнули. 

– Не настолько буквально. Но сейчас всё действительно очень-очень серьёзно. Я пригляделся к местному убранству. Это ритуальный зал, но тут явно не только покойничков отпевали. Наша плита и мы вместе с ней находимся в центре огромной пентаграммы. 

«Так значит, эти борозды – магическая пентаграмма!» – охнул Кенма облачком пара.  
Вышел из серебряного круга, присматриваясь к полу с разных ракурсов, даже залез на один из постаментов, с которого слетел вазон. И вернулся обратно, всё ещё ошарашенный и сбитый с толку.  
Тендо был прав.  
Рисунок настолько большой и блёклый, что сложить его в единое целое можно было только взглядом со стороны. И всё остальное в зале тоже было не случайно: железные колонны располагались точно напротив вершин, балки потолка дополняли схему пентаграммы. Даже у вазонов, наверняка, была своя роль, чем бы их ни наполняли в былые времена.

– Этот зал создан для обряда призыва, – пробормотал Кенма, клацая зубами то ли от холода, то ли от нервного напряжения. Тендо трясся рядом, чуть ли не по самые брови завернувшись в свой балахон. – Они что, в самом деле, призвали сюда демона?! Настоящего демона?! Пожалуй, я был не слишком справедлив к наёмникам… Всё, что я читал о таких призывах, было либо сказками, либо некрологами, потому как удержать демона почти невозможно. Они сжирали призывателей и убирались обратно. 

– Потусторонний холод, сторонящиеся зала монстры, рассказ наёмников, а теперь ещё здоровущая пентаграмма под ногами, – Тендо принялся пританцовывать на месте, оставаясь максимально серьёзным. – Призвали да посадили в железную клетку. Думаю, он их сожрал, а вот выбраться не смог. И сейчас очень зол и голоден.  
– Ты хоть раз встречался с настоящим демоном?  
– Нет, просто будь я на его месте, точно был бы не в настроении. И голоден.  
– Я не смогу открыть плиту без последствий, – простонал Кенма, кружа вокруг неё. – Она часть пентаграммы! Её активация приведёт к…  
– К активации и пентаграммы заодно, а значит и к призыву охранника. Вот видишь, иногда вполне можно обойтись и без прорицания!

– Настоящий демон, – прошептал Кенма. Покусал губу, нахмурился, и растёр лоб ледяными руками. Покачал головой. Это провал, полный провал, ну как же так. Он сел на колени перед плитой и звучно шмыгнул носом: – Но там Куро.  
– Ну, так – действуй! – Тендо сел рядом и притерся боком. В других обстоятельствах Кенма может и отстранился бы, но сейчас крохи чужого тепла тянули, как магнит. 

Он кивнул, подул в ладони и принялся сосредоточенно их растирать, не сводя взгляда с переплетений рун и механизмов на плите перед собой. 

– Что ещё говорит твоя интуиция? – просипел он. Тендо фыркнул, хрипло рассмеявшись.

– Несмотря ни на что, я всё ещё уверен, что у нас – отличные шансы на успех.

И Кенма повернул первую шестерёнку. 

Стало не до тревожных мыслей. Даже не до холода: Кенма буквально потел над плитой, распластавшись по ней, прислушиваясь к каждому щелчку шестерёнок и водя пальцами по рунам. Сейчас он делал всё, что сделал и Куроо. Всё, как они продумывали заранее, склонившись над чертежом. Всё, как распланировал сам Кенма. Но где-то была обманка. 

Краем глаза Кенма заметил странное движение, будто в зале вдруг заклубился туман. А ещё он услышал что-то очень тихое, но…  
Протяжно запела лира Тендо, заглушив всё вокруг. 

– Ты уж прости, Кенма-кун, но без дела мои пальцы вот-вот отвалятся, а они – мой хлеб! – безмятежно сказал Тендо. 

Кенма кивнул. Намёк он понял: что-то происходило, но отвлекаться на это не следовало.  
«А раз что-то происходит, то я всё делаю правильно», – подбодрил он себя. 

Переливы лиры звучали всё громче, уже не заглушая, а оттеняя странное гудение. Железные части зала ныли, точно огромный музыкальный инструмент, пронзительно и тяжеловесно. Кажется, что-то ещё стучало барабанами, но Кенма не был уверен, что это не его собственное сердце.

Он подкручивал шестерёнки, заводя древний механизм, как часы.  
Он чувствовал, как отзывается холодный и немой мрамор на каждое верное движение.  
Он пытался представить, что скрыто под верхней частью плиты, и дорисовывал угольком схемы конструкции.  
Пока его криво накарябанные наброски не стали повторять почти незаметный узор пентаграммы, расходящийся от плиты по полу. Осталось докрутить всего лишь две шестерни, и рисунок полностью совпадёт, а плита откроется. Пентаграмма, точно чуяла это, и даже немного мерцала, подгоняя.

Кенма замер, тяжело нахмурившись. Пополз обратно, чуть не повалив бренчавшего на лютне Тендо. Сверил каждую сторону пентаграммы со своими росчерками, сильнее обводя пересечения углём.  
Так-так, а это что?

– Ты куда это?! – воскликнул Тендо, не переставая при этом перебирать струны. – Не выходи из круга!

– Я ещё не активировал пентаграмму, – бросил Кенма через плечо, немного замешкавшись перед дымящейся цепью, но всё-таки перешагивая её. 

Ух, оказывается, за её пределами стало ещё холоднее! 

– Кенма-кун!  
– Демона нам не одолеть. Но есть шанс, что получится переделать призыв демона в его отсылку, – отозвался Кенма, шипя от холода. 

Пинком ноги он отшвырнул с дороги мусор, находя на гранитном полу части остального узора. Эти вершины сейчас были едва заметными и тусклыми, в отличие от остальных, мерцающих.  
Они-то и нужны были Кенме. Эти незадействованные части единой пентаграммы.

Кое-как накарябав окостеневшими пальцами угольный след, чтобы больше точно не потерять их из виду, Кенма пробрался обратно в серебряный круг, попадая в тёплый кокон балахона Демонически Великолепного.

– Если правда получится, то это просто потрясающе, Кенма-кун, – певучий голос Тендо звучал вроде даже ласково. У Кенмы от холода так слезились глаза, что он толком не мог рассмотреть его лица, зажмурившись и отогреваясь. – Тогда я точно не отделаюсь одной балладой!

– Но демона всё равно придётся призвать, – проговорил Кенма, кое-как приходя в себя. От балахона Тендо шло не только тепло, но и тяжёлый цитрусовый запах благовоний, так что он не удержался и шумно чихнул. – Из того положения, в котором механизм сейчас, я вряд ли смогу что-то изменить, только дойти до конца по намеченной схеме. Я открою плиту, призову Демона, дам ловушке сработать, и передвину расставленные шестерни так, чтобы плита повторила не прямой, а обратный рисунок пентаграммы. Это должно, ну…

– Отправить бедолагу домой, и открыть проход для нас!

– Да, – вздохнул Кенма, глядя на Тендо. Без своего балахона тот казался таким… длинным, тонким и нескладным. – Надеюсь, цепь выдержит. Я постараюсь всё сделать быстро. 

Тендо кивнул, широко улыбнувшись. Прихлопнул Кенму по рукам, когда тот попытался снять чужой балахон, и подпихнул к плите.  
– Действуй, котёночек!

«Ну, ладно», – выдохнул Кенма. Закатал длинные рукава, ещё раз проверил свою работу, оглянулся на чернеющие углём части пентаграммы, и решительно докрутил оставшиеся шестерёнки до предела. 

Раздался глухой стук. Раз, другой. Пол задрожал, что-то загремело и залязгало в его глубинах.  
И замолчало.

– Началось? – подозрительно протянул Тендо.

Кенма открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут всё вокруг пришло в движение.  
Дымящийся круг цепи вдруг вспыхнул пламенем аж до самого потолка.  
Мерцающая пентаграмма загорелась малиново-рубиновым блеском, окрашивая всё вокруг жутковатым сиянием.  
Перепуганный крик Тендо и Кенмы потонул в жутком лязге.  
А плита задрожала, и начала медленно разъезжаться в стороны. Начиняющие её механизмы покручивались туда-сюда, словно органы живого организма, которому вскрыли брюхо.  
«Куро!» – попытался крикнуть Кенма, но голос его потонул в потоках ветра и царящем вокруг шуме.

Пламя на цепи осело, и теперь, загораживая проход в коридор, разрасталось в устрашающе-огромную фигуру. Широкий размах плеч, мускулистый, весь в письменах, торс – на этом его схожесть с человеком заканчивалась. У существа было две пары сильных когтистых рук, и голова, отдалённо напоминающая бычью. У которой вырвали морду, начинив зияющую кровавую дыру сотней кривых клыков.  
Задрав страшную пасть к потолку, чудище разразилось яростным рёвом.  
Демон явился.  
А плита начала закрываться. 

– Ох, он точно не в настроении, – всхлипнул Тендо, прижав к тощей груди лютню.  
– Мы скоро! – что есть мочи закричал Кенма в темноту под собой.  
Части плиты, немые к его воплям, сошлись обратно.

«Выполняй обещание!» – подбодрил себя Кенма. Теперь ему нужно было сдвинуть механизмы так, чтобы…

Что-то ударило его в спину с такой силой, что, если бы не навалившийся на него Тендо, он бы точно вылетел за пределы серебряного круга. 

– Это ещё что? – охнул Кенма, барахтаясь в ногах Тендо и его балахоне.  
– Это наш демон. Мы его бесим. Очень.

Он обернулся как раз, чтобы увидеть, как демон несётся прямо на них, наклонив голову, точно собирался насадить каждого на свои кривые рога.  
В ужасе Кенма попытался отползти хоть куда-то, но Тендо всё ещё удерживал его на месте, не давая выйти за границу серебра.

С жутким грохотом демон врезался в уплотнившийся воздух над цепью.  
Заорал на непонятном языке и принялся мутузить всеми своими ручищами по удерживающему его силовому полю. Серебро не пускало.  
Цепь дрожала и дымилась, но пока ещё сдерживала его порывы.  
Пока ещё.  
Кенма судорожно сглотнул, заметив, что их подпорки из вазонов сдвинулись, а аккуратный контур круга теперь сильно повредился, просев вовнутрь. 

– Ох, ладно, я думаю, у нас в запасе минут пять, – затараторил Тендо, подпихивая остолбеневшего Кенму обратно к плите. – Я попробую его отвлечь!

– Как?! – ахнул Кенма, хватаясь за шестерни и суетливо пытаясь сообразить, что вообще делал.  
Земля под ним билась, словно в конвульсиях. Демон позади басил что-то настолько ужасное, что Кенма только и рад был, что не знает этого наречия. От одного звучания его голоса, внутри всё сжималось и сворачивалось.  
Всё это… не очень помогало сосредоточиться!

– Как-нибудь! – ёмко отозвался Тендо, чуть ли не с головой влезая в сброшенную сумку Кенмы и выуживая оттуда запасы огненной соли.

Кенма успел передвинуть три шестерни, растереть старый угольный чертёж и наметить новый, когда демон снова атаковал их круг. 

– Попробуй-ка это! – взвизгнул Тендо, вскочив на ноги и размахнувшись быстро замешанной бомбой. 

Кенма даже не успел испугаться, как бы эта хреновина не взорвалась раньше времени прямо в его руках: Тендо метким броском отправил бомбу в ревущего демона.  
Кенма даже не успел испугаться, что осколками и взрывной волной им сейчас поотрывает головы: просто зажмурился, заткнул уши и прижался к мраморной плите.  
Кенма даже не успел испугаться, потому что, вместо взрыва они услышали странный сосущий звук.  
А следом злой и, кажется, довольный смех чудища. 

– Так, похоже, огонь и бомбы ему нравятся, – севшим голосом констатировал Тендо. 

Демон проревел что-то и вновь кинулся на их барьер, сотрясая его. Цепь пронзительно заскрежетала по полу, прогибаясь под его силой. 

– Получай! – не сдавался Тендо.  
На сей раз, он принялся забрасывать демона всем тем серебром, что попадалось ему под руки из сумки.  
Меткости Тендо можно было позавидовать, и, в конце концов, ему даже удалось оттеснить чудище подальше от их круга. 

– Отлично! – подбодрил его Кенма, лихорадочно раскручивая шестерню и пытаясь вслушаться в ход механизма.  
Он был бы очень благодарен, если бы все заткнулись и прекратили сотрясать мир хотя бы пару минут, но на такую роскошь можно было не рассчитывать.

– Да! Только я потратил всё серебро, а он, кажется, стал ещё злее, чем был!  
– Ох…  
– Кенма-кун, тебе же осталось всего ничего, правда? Я не то, чтобы нагнетал, но…  
– Ещё пару минут, пожалуйста.  
– Ох, – вздох Тендо практически потонул в рёве демона, который опять завыл что-то явно очень угрожающее.  
– Хорошо, Кенма-кун, – сказал Тендо, и, сквозь жуткую демоническую речь, Кенма расслышал звук выкрученной из бутылки пробки.  
В два глотка Тендо уничтожил всю порцию голубого зелья. Утёр рот, икнул и отбросил опустевшую бутылочку, хватаясь за следующую.

Демон с рёвом принялся колотить уже изрядно пострадавшую часть их круга. Цепь, как и кулаки демона, дымилась и плевалась искрами, но неминуемо ползла дальше, сужая их маленький круг и грозясь вот-вот переломиться.  
«И тогда ничто нас не спасёт», – на удивление спокойно, подумал Кенма.  
Вздохнул и, переждав тряску, переставил шестерни местами, подкручивая под нужный размер.  
Насколько он мог слышать – механизм встал так, как нужно. Ещё немного.

Только бы цепь выдержала!

Словно почувствовав, что действовать нужно быстрее, демон заорал страшным голосом и поднял сразу четыре крепко сжатых кулака, чтобы обрушить на их и без того помятый блок всю свою силу.  
Но – неожиданно – остановился на половине пути.  
Кенма даже не сразу понял, что произошло.  
Пока сердце немного не отдышалось, а кровь в ушах не прекратила так шуметь, и он не услышал, что Тендо вновь взялся за инструмент.

Он играл, крепко зажмурив глаза, и пальцы его порхали над струнами лиры. 

Кенма заморгал, рассеянно посмотрев на свои подрагивающие, все перемазанные углём руки. Что за…

– Ты занимался плитой, Кенма-кун, – прогудел Тендо, не открывая глаз: – а ты…  
И тут он перешёл на неизведанное наречие, невероятно напоминающее то, на котором с ними говорил демон. В исполнении Тендо, этот язык звучал даже приятно.  
Демон, прямо как Кенма, с удивлением изучал все четыре свои руки.

– Лучше бы тебе затолкать в уши платков, – прошептал Тендо, и в голосе его Кенма разобрал нечто вроде извинения. 

Всё ещё слабо соображая, Кенма решил последовать его совету. Полностью избавиться от звучания лютни он не мог, но стало немного полегче. Странная слабость и туман перед глазами постепенно отступали.  
Что там сказал Тендо? Ах, да. Плита…

– А говорил, что не зачаровываешь, – фыркнул он. Собственный голос звучал инородно, но это тоже помогало отделаться от наваждения, насланного игрой Тендо.

– В сферу моего влияния входят лишь разумные создания, – зашептал Тендо, страдальчески нахмурившись. На его висках от напряжения выступили вены, и, несмотря на холод, его лоб покрывали бисеринки пота. – Ну, возможно крысы, но точно не глубинные монстры. В какой-то мере, нам повезло, что сюда призвали довольно образованного демона.  
– И насколько это этично для барда? – неожиданно развеселился Кенма.  
Тендо скривился, тяжело задышав.  
– Лучше бы это осталось нашим ма-а-аленьким секретиком и… ох, Кенма-кун, кажется, мой слушатель по горло сыт искусством. Я больше не…  
– Так пусть тогда убирается восвояси, – прошипел Кенма, соединяя последние узоры механизма. 

Снова что-то глухо стукнулось из-под пола.  
Пылающая пентаграмма замерцала, частично потухла, и вновь вспыхнула ядовитым малиновым светом. Но на этот раз узор шёл по другим линиям, складываясь, как и задумывал Кенма, в обратную пентаграмму. 

Демон дрогнул и отступил, заозиравшись. Окружавшее его пламя стало растягиваться, обволакивая его растущую фигуру, точно лоза диковинного растения.  
Пентаграмма вокруг них тоже вспыхнула языками пламени, и Тендо с Кенмой вжались друг в друга, стараясь быть как можно дальше от бушующего вокруг огня. 

На один ужасный миг длиною, кажется, в вечность, Кенме показалось, что всё пропало. Что все его старания были зря, что ничего не получилось, что демон, уже царапающий могучими рогами металлические балки потолка, вот-вот обрушится на них всей своей бушующей яростью.  
Но тут демон снова пронзительно заорал, расхохотался своим жутким басом и – исчез. Как будто кто-то большой и невидимый задул свечу. 

Ни демона, ни огня, и даже пентаграмма больше не пылала, лишь слабо подмигивая Кенме и Тендо малиновым мерцанием.

– Всё? – прыгающим голосом спросил Тендо.

Кенма длинно выдохнул – всё это огненное представление он сидел, задержав дыхание – и, отлипнув от Тендо, устало откинулся назад…

– А! – коротко вскрикнул Кенма, взмахнув руками и проваливаясь спиной в темноту.  
«Точно», – отрешённо подумалось Кенме: – «Плита же снова открылась»

– Куда?! – ахнул Тендо, обхватив его за ноги.  
Потянул Кенму обратно, протянул руку, хватая ещё и за плечо, но кажется лимит удачи для них на сегодня был исчерпан.

И в следующее мгновение они оба и в обнимку рухнули в неизведанное. 

**** 

Они вполне могли разбиться или свернуть шеи, если бы что-то твёрдое и звенящее почти сразу не притормозило их падение. Поэтому Кенма отделался лишь разбитыми в кровь коленками, а Демонически Великолепный (как рассказал уже много позже) – весьма ощутимо отбитой задницей.

Это «что-то» было не слишком уж устойчивым, и, закачавшись, стало заваливаться.  
Кенма с Тендо кубарем скатились по этой разваливающейся на части волне, пока не оказались на твёрдой, сыпучей, но хотя бы никуда не падающей и весьма горизонтальной поверхности.

С трудом соображая после такого головокружительного падения, Кенма ощупал то, на чём сидел.  
«Это что – монеты?»

– Ты цел, Кенма-кун? – простонал Тендо, шатко вставая на ноги.

Кенма хотел отозваться, но так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом и пригоршнями монет в обеих руках, потому что услышал:

– Кенма?

И говорил это точно не Демонически Великолепный.

Вскочив на ноги и чудом не рухнув обратно, Кенма огляделся. Чёртова темнота, хоть глаз коли! Хорошо ещё был свет из люка над их головами, но ему всё равно пришлось хорошенько присмотреться, прежде чем увидеть в густой тени Куроо.  
Живого и, вроде как, невредимого!

– Куро, – выдохнул Кенма, делая шаткий шаг в его сторону, но чёртовы монеты были повсюду и рассыпались от каждого движения.  
– Кенма! – Куроо сорвался с места к нему навстречу.  
– Тендо! – весело и звонко выкрикнул Тендо, подняв руки, точно призывал зал к ожесточённым аплодисментам. 

Куроо на бегу изменился в лице от просто ошарашенного до откровенно недоумения. Но потом тяжело нахмурился и ускорился.  
Подбежав, схватил Кенму за руку – секунду замешкавшись, дёрнул к себе и Тендо – и рванул обратно в тень, таща обоих за собой. 

– Оу-оу, мы тоже рады тебя видеть, Куроо-тян, но…  
– Тихо! – шикнул Куроо, и распластался на животе, чуть ли не закопавшись в монеты, которыми здесь всё было усыпано. 

Кенма и Тендо непонимающе переглянулись над ним, но тут совсем рядом раздался грохот и хруст.  
Что-то приближалось, и это что-то явно было очень большим.

Стараясь больше не издавать ни звука, они поспешили прилечь, копируя позу Куроо. И очень вовремя, потому что на тусклый пятачок света, образованный вскрытой плитой, вышел… дракон.  
Лицо Тендо вытянулось, рот раскрылся, а брови уползли высоко наверх.  
Кенма побелел и задержал дыхание, до боли в запястьях вцепившись в монеты под собой.  
Куроо лишь напряжённо сдвинул брови, наблюдая за каждым движением дракона.

Как тот с отвратительным хрустом поворачивал небольшую голову туда-сюда, разыскивая что-то или кого-то. Как каждый его тяжёлый шаг поднимал целые фонтаны монет, а лапы утопали в них по колено. Как медленно дракон дошёл до того места, куда с криком и грохотом свалились Кенма и Тендо, и внимательно осмотрел само место падения и открытый люк.  
О, боги.  
Сердце у Кенмы билось так сильно, что стало до слёз больно.  
Он же не мог их учуять? Или найти их по грохоту сердца? Или…

С треском дракон медленно повернул к ним свой острую морду.  
Помедлив, вытянул длинную змеиную шею, ведя головой над самой поверхностью монет, точно охотничья собака, взявшая след дичи.  
Кенму бросило в холодный пот. Хотелось зажмуриться, но глаза как назло, не мигая, таращились на приближающуюся пасть дракона. 

Казалось, пауза длилась вечность. И всё же дракон хрустнул шеей, а потом так же медленно пошёл по подземелью дальше, рыская по углам и, то и дело, замирая над чем-то подозрительным.  
Но, по крайней мере, теперь он был достаточно далеко, чтобы Кенма смог позволить себе выдохнуть и немного сменить позу, уткнувшись лбом в монеты.  
Кошмар.

– Не шумите. И лучше не двигайтесь, – еле слышно произнёс Куроо.

Кенма бросил озабоченный взгляд на Тендо. Но тот жестами зашил свой улыбающийся рот, на этот раз ничем не звякнув. Его тощие запястья без привычных браслетов выглядели неприлично обнажёнными.

Приподнявшись, Куроо на четвереньках прокрался на разведку. Убедившись, что опасность временно миновала, он вернулся и кивнул, позволяя немного расслабиться.  
Всё это он проделал в абсолютной тишине. 

– Вы хоть целы? – всё так же на грани слышимости спросил Куроо. 

Они кивнули, пускай даже обоих изрядно потрепало падение. И встреча с демоном. И бесконечно долгий спуск по лестнице. И…  
Кенма тряхнул головой, выбрасывая весь этот мусор из головы.

– А ты? Ты не ранен? В порядке? 

– Я в норме, – улыбнулся Куроо. Кенма почувствовал, что у него опасно засвербело в носу. Ну, только расплакаться тут не хватало.  
– Я так рад тебя видеть, – выдохнул он, опустив голову.  
Всё тело болело и ныло от усталости, у него почти не осталось сил, и где-то рядом бродил дракон. Но всё это дружно отступило на шаг, оставив Кенму наедине с разливающимся в груди теплом.  
Он и, правда, нашёл Куроо.  
Живого и невредимого.  
– А я рад видеть тебя, – отозвался Куроо с теплотой в голосе, а потом перевёл взгляд на широко ухмыляющегося Тендо, подкладывающего по монетке в карман. Балахона, который всё ещё болтался на Кенме. 

– Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, – покачал головой Куроо. – Ни тебя, ни тебя. Ни, особенно, вас вместе. Как вообще вы здесь оказались?  
– Пришли спасать тебя, – прошипел Кенма, утерев нос кулаком.  
– А наёмники…  
– Давно сбежали и обмыли твою кончину.  
– О, – Куроо не выглядел особенно удивлённым. Только растерянным. 

Почесав в затылке, он перевёл взгляд к зияющему в темноте люку. Потом снова на них. Лоб его прорезала глубокая морщина абсолютного непонимания, и тогда Тендо решил, что настала его очередь вступать в диалог:

– Мы с радостью поведаем тебе о наших приключениях, но для начала было бы неплохо выбраться отсюда! У нас впереди до-о-олгий подъём по лестнице, времени для разговоров будет навалом.

– Выбраться? – хмыкнул Куроо, и показал пальцем себе за плечо, прямо на люк: – Там наверху кто-то остался?  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – фыркнул в ответ Тендо, подбоченившись. – Мы, знаешь ли, не слабо попотели, изгоняя местного демона.  
– Демона? – моргнул Куроо и, видимо решив, что с Тендо говорить бесполезно, повернулся к Кенме: – С вами ещё были люди? Наёмники, отряд? Они наверху?  
– Мы пришли сюда вдвоём, Куро. Никто больше не захотел.  
– Тогда плохо дело, – Куроо расстроено потёр лоб. – Верёвку, по которой я спускался сюда, разрубило, когда плита закрылась. И раз наверху никого нет, то и скинуть новую – некому.

– Ауч, – протянул Тендо. 

Кенма был на сто процентов согласен с ним.  
Его план был так прост и лаконичен: спуститься вниз, сразиться с демоном, открыть плиту и вытащить из подземной сокровищницы Куроо. Как они сами будут выбираться из сокровищницы, он и не задумывался.

– Выход же прямо у нас над носом, неужели больше никак нельзя выбраться отсюда?! – горячо зашептал Тендо. 

– Всё то время, что я провёл здесь, я делал две вещи, – Куроо поднял перед ними два пальца, и медленно загнул первый: – старался не попасться дракону на обед, и – пытался выбраться. Здесь особенно не из чего построить лестницу, ну и шуметь нельзя. Приходилось подолгу отсиживаться в тени и по одной таскать под люк всякие вазы и графины. Несколько раз эта тварь приходила по мою душу и рушила мою башню. И я отстраивал её заново. Мне оставалось совсем немного, чтобы я мог дотянуться до обратной стороны плиты и попытаться отпереть её на ощупь…

– Погоди-погоди, хочешь сказать, что то, во что мы врезались, это была твоя лестница?! – замахал руками Тендо. 

Мрачно поднеся палец к губам, Куроо кивнул. Кенма спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ауч.

– А если мы встанем друг другу на плечи? Я на тебя, Кенма-кун – на меня, так он точно достанет до люка! Подтянется, заберётся, а потом… – Кенма раздвинул пальцы, посмотрев на Тендо так, что очень скоро его запал иссяк и он, вздохнув, замолкнул. 

– Попробовать можно, – вздохнул и Куроо, устало растирая глаза. – Как только дракон снова уляжется. Но даже, когда он уснёт, любой шум под запретом. Не уверен, что мы все сейчас в подходящей форме, чтобы ловко провернуть такое.

– А этот твой дракон, – снова зашептал Тендо. – Он, ну. Не слишком ли мёртв? 

Кенма сглотнул.  
Несмотря на свой вид, мёртвым он не казался. Пусть даже был не совсем драконом, а скелетом дракона.  
Огромная костяная громадина, в пустых глазницах которой клубилось потустороннее зеленоватое сияние. 

– Эта махина сотни лет охраняет свои сокровища. Он даже не заметил, что подох давно, собственная смерть его не волнует. Он всё ещё здесь и разорвёт любого, кто вторгнется в его ненаглядную сокровищницу. И, если ты думаешь, что живой скелет дракона менее опасен, чем просто живой дракон, – Куроо придвинулся ближе, коснулся их плеч и мягко развернул, заставляя оглянуться. – Вон тот ряд расплавленных колонн и глубокая дыра в стене, видите? Его заслуга. Понятия не имею, как это всё работает, но тварь умеет изрыгать какое-то потустороннее пламя. И от этого пламени, в отличие от огня, даже камень плавится.  
– Это он за тобой гнался? – побледнел Кенма.  
– Да. Когда плита надо мной закрылась, я пытался докричаться до наёмников и объяснить, что делать. Даже бросал в люк графинами, – он коротко хохотнул, покачав головой, будто описывал нелепые шалости из детства: – Само собой, дракону это не понравилось. Мне пришлось зарыться в самый тёмный угол сокровищницы и несколько часов притворяться драгоценным истуканом. 

– Я так понимаю, он подслеповат? – после долгого молчания, спросил Тендо.

– Скорее всего, – криво усмехнулся Куроо. – Иной раз его морда прямо возле меня была, но, как видишь, я всё ещё жив. Но вот слух у него невероятный. И дело даже не столько в голосе, сколько в этом.  
На этот раз Куроо обеими руками показал на монеты, на которых они все расселись.  
– Он живёт только своими сокровищами. Он уже почти сросся с ними. Я не сразу это понял, но уверен: шум он считывает с вибрации монет. Пока мы говорим шёпотом или аккуратно движемся, вибрация слишком тиха. Но если начать кричать, прыгать, бегать и падать – он придёт за тобой.

– Хочу написать про это балладу, – протяжно заныл Тендо. 

– А ты не сможешь загипнотизировать его? Как меня и демона?  
– Во-первых, я не уверен, что у груды костей с навязчивой идеей так уж сильно развита разумная часть, а во-вторых – ну, Кенма-кун, а как же секретики?

– Отвлечь дракона было бы неплохо. Но сколько я не ломал голову, так ничего и не придумал, – протянул Куроо, с интересом глянув на Тендо: – Может, у тебя есть какие-нибудь самоиграющие гусли? Или заколдованная лира?  
– Слушайте, я – честный поэт! – не на шутку возмутился Тендо. – Можете быть уверены, все мои баллады и песнопения я исполнил сам, лично, вот этими вот руками! Никакого подлога, только мой природный талант!  
– Жаль, – вздохнул Куроо.

– Ах! – вдруг воскликнул Тендо. И не обращая никакого внимание на зашипевших на него Куроо и Кенму, повернулся к последнему, сияя глазами.

– Кенма-кун! – вкрадчиво прошептал Тендо, положив ладонь на его бедро.  
И игриво подвигал бровями, широко заулыбавшись. 

– Что за… – начал Куроо.  
– Точно, – вздохнул Кенма, просияв.

В четыре руки они принялись поднимать и раздвигать полы балахона, пока не отрыли его.  
Абордажный крюк Кенмы.

– Ты серьёзно взял его с собой?! – восхитился Куроо, глядя на абордажный крюк, как самое ценное сокровище на свете.  
– Как говорит Тендо, я – тот ещё экземпляр, – хмыкнул Кенма, тут же жалея об этом, потому что расчувствовавшийся Тендо кинулся сжимать его в своих тесных объятиях.

– А вы поладили, – хмыкнул Куроо. – Ну что, давайте выбираться отсюда! 

Бесшумно, точно большая дикая кошка, он поднялся на ноги и заскользил по монетам. Тендо округлил глаза, изобразив руками и бровями что-то такое, что Кенма мысленно перевёл как: «Ого, а он хорош!» и фыркнул. Ну да, это ж Куроо.

«Ладно, мы, может, не так хороши, но больше в грязь лицом не ударим», – решил Кенма, делая робкие аккуратные шаги по золоту.  
По его скромному мнению, они с Тендо отлично справлялись. Троечка за изящество, но твёрдая четыре за тишину исполнения.  
Но дракон считал иначе.

Куроо буквально смёл их с ног, перекатившись в тень колонн, когда костяная громадина с пугающей прытью показалась из глубины сокровищницы. Медленно-медленно кружил дракон в свете люка, водил шеей и надсадно скрипел позвонками. Несколько раз потусторонний свет в его глазницах скользил прямо по Кенме, и тогда казалось, что он высасывает все жизненные силы. Но побродив вокруг люка, дракон всё же ушёл осматривать остальные свои владения.

– Прости, мы были слишком громкими, – одними губами сказал Кенма, когда почувствовал себя более или менее в безопасности.  
Куроо мотнул головой:  
– Не в этом дело. Нас стало слишком много, и все – на одном участке. Мы создаём много волнения.  
– Давайте попробуем подойти к люку с разных сторон? – предложил Тендо.  
Кенма с Куроо кивнули, соглашаясь.  
Могло сработать.

Но как бы ни старались они не привлекать внимания, стоило им только приблизиться к люку, дракон вновь вернулся. Они бросились врассыпную, притаились в глубине теней, ожидая, когда костяная тварь успокоится и уйдёт.  
Но дракон никак не успокаивался.

– Похоже, он решил вообще не отходить от люка, – чертыхнулся Куроо, когда они, пролежав почти полчаса в тишине, наконец, сползлись все вместе. 

На безопасном расстоянии от дракона, конечно. И, увы, люка.

– Если он так печётся о сокровищах, то открывшийся проход должен очень нервировать его, – сказал Кенма. – Вряд ли он уйдёт. Здесь точно нет другого выхода?  
– Может и есть, дракон не позволял хорошенько изучить тут всё. Но откуда нам знать, куда ведут другие пути, не тупики ли они? Мы же под землёй. Заблудимся и пиши пропало. 

– Надо согнать зверюгу, – подвёл итог Тендо. – Мозговой штурм! 

– Если у тебя точно нет самоиграющей лютни, что насчёт огненной соли? Сделаем большую бомбу и заложим её в самой дальней части сокровищницы. Она рванёт, и дракон слетит со своего насеста, освободив нам путь.  
– Люблю планы с бомбами!  
– Мы сами-то успеем убежать от взрыва? – вяло вздохнул Кенма, всем видом выражая своё отношение к планам с бомбами.  
– А тут, кстати, разве можно бегать? Он же слышит золотом! – казалось, запрет на шум никак не угнетал яркую натуру Тендо, а даже наоборот: теперь он так пламенно жестикулировал, что его понял бы и абсолютно глухой.

Куроо повесил голову и поднял руки, признавая поражение.

– Нам нужно что-то такое, что надолго бы заняло внимание дракона, и он бы уже не обращал внимания ни на наш бег, ни вообще на нас.  
– Надо найти ему подружку!  
– Он всегда такой? – возмутился Куроо, с трогательной обидой в голосе обращаясь к Кенме.  
Тот отрешенно кивнул:  
– Продолжай.

– А смысл, если у нас ничего такого нет, – горестно вздохнул Тендо. 

Куроо же прищурится, внимательно смотря в задумчивое лицо Кенмы. И найдя там нечто воодушевляющее, продолжил, вкрадчивым размеренным тоном:  
– Что-то такое, что напугало бы его или рассердило. Но это что-то должно продержаться против разъяренного дракона. Хотя бы пару минут. Иначе мы не успеем подняться. В любом случае, это же мозговой штурм, так? Предложения?  
– Можем сделать пугало из горшков!  
– Тогда выбора у нас не остаётся: раз я лучше других знаю сокровищницу, то попробую отвлечь дракона на себя, пока вы двое будете вылезать, а потом… 

– Как насчёт злобного ифрита? 

– Да, было бы неплохо, но откуда нам взять... – Куроо замолк, стоило Кенме сунуть руку за пазуху и выловить оттуда цепочку с простеньким серебряным медальоном.

– Здесь ифрит? – моргнув, спросил Куроо, заворожено протянув ладонь. 

Кенма кивнул, охотно передав ему свой подарок.  
Поковыряв пальцем потемневший бок медальона, Куроо поднял глаза обратно на Кенму: 

– Серьёзно, Кенма? Здесь настоящий ифрит? Откуда он у тебя?

– Ну, – он взглянул было на Тендо, но Куроо коротко хохотнул.

– Стоп-стоп, дай угадаю: начинается на «Хината» и заканчивается на «Шоё»?

– До чего же раздражающий парниша! – прошипел Тендо широко улыбнувшись.  
Кажется, Куроо впервые с достоинством оглядел Тендо, возможно, даже, записав его в категорию людей, с которыми можно иметь дело.

Кенма закатил глаза.

– Нет, не он.

– Но этому ты тоже доверяешь, так? И уверен, что внутри ифрит?

– Доверяю – слишком сильно сказано, – пробормотал Кенма, опустив взгляд к своим перепачканным рукам. Да уж, от бани он сейчас бы не отказался. – Но положиться на него точно могу.

Тендо точно палку проглотил, сидя ровно и удивительно тихо.  
Покачав перед собой медальон, точно маятник, Куроо хмыкнул:

– Знаете, если мы сейчас поставим всё на него, а он окажется пустышкой…

– Да точно там ифрит, точно, что ж вы за люди такие! – замахал руками Демонически Великолепный, отчаянно шепча и, кажется, пунцовея. В таком освещении сложно было сказать наверняка, но Кенма всё равно позволил себе посмаковать это сладкое чувство владения ситуацией.

– Что ж, никогда не видел ифрита вживую, – широко ухмыльнулся Куроо, крепко сжимая медальон в кулаке. – Самое время взглянуть!

****

Тендо не обманул.  
И даже не приукрасил действительность.  
Его старый-старый ифрит и, правда, оказался пылающим и злобным-презлобным.  
Настолько презлобным, что не будь рядом костяного дракона, на которого можно было всласть выплеснуть всю скопившуюся презлобность, им бы всем точно не поздоровилось.

«Просто идеально!», – подумал Кенма, стоя на горе золота и выпуская в переплетение железных балок над своей головой когтистую часть абордажного крюка.  
Вот оно. Дух приключений. Правильно, Куроо? Верно же, Тендо?  
Не всегда всё идёт по плану, но в конце концов ты либо раскалываешь темницу древнего ифрита, либо выпускаешь вверх давно ожидающий своего часа абордажный крюк.

«Ифрит достаточно грозный противник для дракона. Как и уже мёртвый дракон – для ифрита. Они займут друг друга. И сами избавят мир и нас от своих проблемных персон. Идеально»

Заскрежетав, лапа крюка цепко ухватилась за балки. Идеально.  
Потусторонняя вспышка зелёного пламени встретилась с огненной стеной ифрита. Прекрасно.  
Краем глаза Кенма видел, что Куроо и Тендо со всех ног несутся к нему, благополучно ускользнув от занятых только друг другом врагов. Лучше и не придумаешь!

«Так», – подумал Кенма, подёргав крюк, проверяя. Держался хорошо.  
Только вот, так далеко Кенма не заходил даже в своих фантазиях.  
«И… что теперь?»

Идеальное приключение закончилось, не успев начаться, в тот же момент, когда Куроо и Тендо с дикими криками просто врезались в него, сжав с двух сторон.  
Кто-то из них крикнул прямо в ухо: «Держись крепко!», кто-то завопил: «Быстрее!», и тут Кенма понял, что огненно-зелёная волна движется прямо на них.  
А в следующую секунду он звонко клацнул зубами, когда их всех троих выдернуло наверх. Через открытый люк и выше.  
Возможно, этот полёт сильнее понравился Кенме, если бы их не швырнуло прямо в потолок, а оттуда – на гранитный пол зала. Ну и если бы Куроо с Тендо не орали ему в оба уха. 

– Живой? – выдохнул Куроо ему в лицо, поспешно ставя на ноги.  
Кенму качнуло, и Куроо тут же подхватил его под плечо. 

– А нельзя было сделать всё как-то… – начал ворчать Кенма, но тут рядом оказался и Тендо.  
Подхватив Кенму под второе плечо, он переглянулся с Куроо, и они резко сорвались с места.

– Есть подозрение, – начал Куроо, не сбавляя шага и таща за собой Кенму. – Что эти ребята о-очень сильные и равные друг другу.  
– А вот всё, что вокруг, явно им не ровня, – закивал Демонически Великолепный, через слово оглядываясь к остающемуся позади залу. – Быстро и тихо они друг друга не ликвидируют. И судя по тому, что зарево пылает уже во весь зал, нам надо торопиться.  
– Но… 

Они в два счёта одолели коридор, соединяющий зал и могильник у лестницы. Отлепившись от Кенмы, Куроо бросился к рычагу в окружении костей и рун. Сдвинул его.  
И, конечно же, ничего не произошло.

– Какого! – выругался он, повторяя и повторяя одни и те же действия. 

За их спинами раздался впечатляющий грохот, словно вся масса железного потолка зала рухнула вниз.  
Кенма с Тендо синхронно обернулись, замечая пока ещё вдали огненно-зелёное сияние. 

Пойдём с нами в приключения, говорили они.  
Будет весело, говорили они.

– Лифт сломан, Куро.  
– Да как же, всё работало!  
– Застрял высоко-высоко над нами, – подтвердил Тендо, подталкивая Куроо к ступеням. – Ну же! Возможно, если мы будем очень-очень спешить, то успеем выбраться до того, как тут всё рухнет! Ой!

На этот раз грохот сопровождала встряска, подобная землетрясению.  
Коридор затопило красно-зелёное марево. Стал слышен хруст костей и шипение разъярённого ифрита.  
Видимо, в сокровищнице им уже стало тесно.  
«Осталась ли вообще та сокровищница?» – рассеянно подумалось Кенме. 

Пол и стены вибрировали. Вся подземная башня словно пришла в движение.

– Не успеем мы, – сказал Куроо, разворачиваясь лицом к несущемуся на них потоку.  
У Кенмы аж челюсть перекосило от злости. Что ещё за поза героического принятия неминуемой смерти?!  
Что есть мочи, он дёрнул Куроо на себя, утаскивая к чёртовой лестнице.

– Пойдёмте! – гаркнул он, толкая Куроо.  
– Лишь чудо поможет нам! – высокопарно заявил Тендо и, к возмущению Кенмы, потянулся к дудочке. Той, что «для побегов».

Но вместо бранной тирады, Кенма только коротко ойкнул, на миг вновь подлетев в воздух. Мир словно замедлил свой ход: кости, камни, павшая Соловушка и все они – парили над землёй, подброшенные очередным сильным толчком.  
А потом – так же все вместе – повалились обратно.  
И черепа, и Соловушка, и нескладно вскрикнувшие Куроо, Кенма и Тендо.

И лифт.

С кровавым пятном, оставшимся от наёмника, с отколовшейся частью, весь в трещинах. Но призывно гудящий в своём магическом потоке.

– И чудо свершилось! – провозгласил Тендо. 

Весь дальнейший путь правильнее было бы назвать грандиозным побегом. 

Пролетев на лифте сквозь этажи, гудение и догоняющий их поток пламени, пожирающий ступени ненавистной лестницы, они неуклюже спрыгнули на площадку, рванув в коридор.  
Кенма никогда столько не бегал.  
Он был уверен, что потратил даже чуть больше своего предела ещё в зале с демоном. Кто-то хватал его за руку, утягивая за собой дальше. Кто-то – подталкивал в спину, помогая перелезть через рухнувшие и перекрывающие путь колонны.  
В какой-то момент сознание подвело его, сконцентрировавшись только на беге, так что как они оказались перед древними воротами в храм, он уже не смог вспомнить.

«Узнаю из баллады Тендо», – морщась от боли в груди, животе – всём теле – решил Кенма. 

«Тут я и останусь», – глядя на последнее препятствие – подъём к проделанной взрывом части двери на вершине холма – решил Кенма.

– Не заставляй меня вытаскивать дудочку, – простонал Тендо сквозь тяжёлое сбитое дыхание. И почему-то, это прозвучало очень угрожающе. 

*** 

Солнце стремилось к горизонту, оставляя за собой выцветшее прогоревшее небо, и, пока ещё, блёклый силуэт растущей луны.  
Примерно тоже Кенма видел, когда они с Тендо, наконец, разыскали вход в пещеру. Только теперь за движением розовеющего солнца они наблюдали в компании Куроо.  
Живого и спасённого.

– Мда-а, – задумчиво, почти даже ошарашено, протянул Куроо, медленно покачивая головой.  
Кенма бы кивнул, да только не мог двигаться.  
Вообще. 

– Ага, – отозвался Демонически Великолепный, растянувшийся на траве рядом с Кенмой. Выглядел он отрешённым. – Мда-а-а!

– Когда мы только спустились туда, отсутствие лошадей, конечно, расстраивало, но не так сильно, как сейчас, – чтобы сказать эту фразу, Кенме пришлось взять несколько пауз. 

– Не уверен, что я сейчас смог бы не то, что держаться в седле, но даже влезть в него, – успокоил его Куроо. 

Чуть приподняв ему голову, помог отпить из пузырька с остатками красного зелья. А потом шумно всхлипнул и порывисто прижал Кенму к себе, пряча лицо в его плече. Кенма слабо ойкнул, но Куроо и не думал отпускать, принимаясь гудеть прямо в плечо:

– Спасибо! Я же даже толком и не сказал спасибо! И тебе, слышишь? – не меняя позы, Куроо вслепую нащупал голову ойкнувшего теперь и Тендо, превращая его торчащие волосы в жуткое гнездо. – Спасибо, что пришли за мной. Спасибо, что спасли. Я… я не знаю, что делал бы без вас. Хотел бы сказать, что всё было под контролем, но…

– «Под контролем», – буркнул Кенма. Потолкавшись, он кое-как освободился, в упор уставившись на опухшие, покрасневшие глаза Куроо. Нет, это его не разжалобит.  
– Это он, наверное, про свою лестницу в небо из горшков, – захихикал Тендо, отдохнув настолько, что принялся развешивать по запястьям свои звенящие браслеты.  
Кенма прищурился.  
Не то, чтобы он сильно приглядывался к украшениям Тендо, но, кажется, теперь их стало значительно больше. И вид некоторых, обильно украшенных камнями, наводил на мысли… 

– Это приключение, – развёл руками Куроо. Кенма моргнул и оторвался от рассматривания браслетов: – Любое приключение — это риск. Иногда случаются вот такие… неприятности. Но из любой, даже самой сложной ситуации можно найти выход! Ты же сам почувствовал это сегодня, да? О, Кенма, я же всегда говорил, что ты – настоящий приключенец!

– Тебе нужен отряд, Куро, – покачал головой Кенма, не давая себя заговорить. Куроо только дай волю его похвалить. – Не наёмники.

– Не так-то просто собрать отряд… и не так-то это быстро. 

– Из любой ситуации можно найти выход, – прищурился Кенма. – Не выходи в поход, пока не подыщешь себе отряд. Или – без меня.

Куроо сначала грустно поник, потом – совершенно потешно – воспрял и, несколько секунд поглядев на Кенму абсолютно круглыми глазами, вдруг весь скукожился. Обнял себя за колени и уткнулся в них лбом. 

– «Пока» не подыщешь! – сварливо повторил Кенма. Были б силы, пихнул бы его в бок. – А ты… может, хватит уже этих странных мелодий?

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, Кенма-кун! – широко улыбнулся Тендо, перебирая струны лиры: – Смотрю на вас, и душу мою переполняет чувствами! Руки сами тянутся к инструменту. Ах, что за приключение! Что за передряги! Какая вдохновляющая у нас вышла история, правда, а? Скорее бы сесть за работу, ох, сколько же у меня скопилось рифм, сколько!

– Он, кстати, звал нас в термальные бани, – заметил Кенма, коснувшись плеча Куроо.  
В кармане балахона (ох, надо бы вернуть его) что-то подозрительно звякнуло, привлекая внимание. Кенма моргнул, недоумённо обнаружив в нём золото и драгоценные камни. 

– Я и сейчас зову! – воскликнул Тендо, подмигнув Кенме и звонче ударяя по струнам.

Звон лиры прокатился по полю, через каменистую дорожку, прошелестел в высокой траве и задержался у холма, таившего в себе древний храм.  
Тот отозвался глухим эхом.  
Потом ещё раз.  
И вдруг двинулся. 

Втроём они молча наблюдали, как на фоне заходящего солнца, уходит под землю холм, словно что-то невидимое надавило на него сверху. Складывается, точно неустойчивый карточный домик.  
И, вместе с густой серо-красной пылью, выдыхает в небо облачком красно-зелёного зарева.

В тишине Тендо отложил лиру, сконфужено звякнув браслетами.

– Если что, – сказал, наконец-то, Куроо, – я «за» баню!

*** 

А потом Куроо всё-таки нашёл и собрал себе отряд. Собственную команду таких же, как и он, на всю голову преданных приключенцев. Но даже тогда, Кенма-кун продолжил путешествовать с ними, хоть и ужасно ворчал.  
Но это уже множество других приключений! Трунь~


End file.
